DO NOT OPEN
by 3431jess
Summary: A romance induced story, about two best friends that usually confiding everything except for their feelings towards each other. Good relationships don't just happen. They take time, patience and numerous sacrifices. And when you meet the other half of your soul, you would understand why all the others let you go.[Tigress/Po]
1. Good relationship don't just happen

_I am feeling somewhat a bit sentimental after listening to 'I wish you love' by Rod Steward (you can search it on youtube...very suiting to this story). And inspired further by the marvelous work of Kippis05 'Hard habit to break', here goes my version._

 _The timeline would be a bit ambiguous, flashing back and forth… just for the sake of putting the right suspense. And if you like TiPo fluff and romance plot, make sure you check 'Kissing Conundrum' and 'Attraction.' I couldn't quite decide the genre of this story, but I tried to balance the humor, angst, and romance in equal measure._

 _Depends on the response, I will decide to make this a 3-4 chapter or a full 5-6 chapter (maybe even bonus chapter.)_

* * *

WARNING: A LOT OF NONSENSE FLUFF AHEAD!

Enjoy now, read and review later :-)

 _The best part of life journey is who you get to share it with._

* * *

We've all been through a moment in time of our life, where we wondered who our significant other would be. Many times, our eyes fell on a man, or a woman that carries an undeniable attractiveness to our eyes striking a lasting first impression. But, is there a love at first sight? Is it possible to love someone without knowing who they are?

There is a time that you will try hard to convince your brain what your heart already knows―that you have chosen a wrong person, while the right one merely stands next to you. Sometimes that special someone entered your life as your friend, even so as your enemy. Subsequently, we stuck on the obstinate hurdle of giving the new definition of friendship into romance. Our mind has become so accustomed to our friendship, that it does all it could to retain them.

Then comes the inevitable moment of playing true and dare, whether you choose to take a chance to the unknown and express your feeling, or decide to go on with the flow―hiding the truth from yourself in order to preserve your friendship pledge forever. You won't regret it today, or tomorrow…. but maybe someday, for the rest of your life. The worst feeling is regretting not having done something when you had a chance, because as life went on, you will be locked in the past and left wondering about how things could have been should you decide otherwise.

Good relationships don't just happen. They take time, patience and numerous sacrifices. And when you meet the other half of your soul, you would understand why all the others let you go.

* * *

"Man… never thought they would arrive at this." Turning around his green head, Mantis swept his sight on the dining table, which was uncharacteristically empty during the rush of dinner time. The usual head chef had absconded from his post for unknown reasons. Inside the cozy confinement of warm kitchen, four members of the Furious Five were seriously discussing the fate of two of their missing kin.

Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress.

"This is bad, both of them are keeping something away from each other." They heard the only feminine voice in the room. It's been a week since the duo, whom well known to be partners in crime and very much inseparable confidant, had not talked to each other. In fact, they were voluntarily avoiding places they used to rendezvous.

"This is _also_ bad...because we would be left starving until they resolved this." Monkey whined, but Viper quickly slapped him with the tip of her tail to bring some sense into his thick skull.

"Ouch, sorry," the simian briefly apologize for his lack of sympathy.

"Good grief, it's like watching a soap called 'The Jade Opera'... If they confessed years ago, all these would never happen," the insect melodramatically groaned while placing his appendage on his forehead.

"So where is Tigress?" Viper shot her interrogating gaze towards each Master.

"I confront her in the training hall just now, as you may have guessed whatever she was doing there when something was bothering her. So, I told her to nurse her bloodied paws," Crane replied, he already had a strong inkling right after Tigress received a strange message from Gongmen, which later on lead her to do incessant meditating and a lonesome trip to the Ironwood Forest.

"And how about Po?" Viper raised her anxious voice again.

"Stuffing himself to the limit with some peaches under the Sacred Peach Tree," Monkey replied tonelessly.

"That big guy eats when he is upset," Crane concluded. Monkey chuckled softly to himself on the depiction of Po with a serious amount of peaches inside his mouth. "Which is bad when we remember about his stature."

"I think this is time to intervene and call for a contingency plan," Viper recalled, looking at the other master for approval.

"No...no… we should never meddle with other people love life." Crane voiced his disagreement. He reminisced that almost every single elaborate prank they ever pulled on anyone relating to romance, had ended up in absolute catastrophe."We are Kung Fu Master―solving love problem is clearly not our forte."

"But would you want one of our friends becomes an emotionally-crippled-kung fu addict and the other turns into a fat monk with morbid-appetite-disorder? I bet that peach tree soon screams for mercy, Po has been there for days divulging it non-stop!" Viper resolutely defended her opinion.

"And we do need to eat too!" The simian quickly added his two pence worth of opinion, twiddling the chopstick and empty bowl in his hands.

"Let me remind you. Before Po came, Tigress was already emotionally-crippled-kung fu addict with a strange obsession to tofu." The avian remarked.

"Crane, are you sure you did not imagine things? Are you sure they were kissing? And not something else?" The insect inquired, completely unconvinced. At the beginning of their discussion, Crane had told them that he accidentally witnessed the intimate encounter between the tiger and the panda under the Sacred Peach Tree. Which came as an absolute surprise for all the Masters, considering the culmination of recent events between the two that eventually manifested itself into a complicated affair.

"What? Like purposefully exchanging saliva? Or maybe giving her CPR?" Crane replied irritably responding Mantis' insulting question. "You don't think I know how kissing look like, do you?" He provocatively returned. Mantis just rolled his eyes replying his comrade defiance.

"Maybe Po tries to feed her some peaches with his lips." Monkey joked while the insect hopped onto Crane's beak, impulsively performing a medical inspection.

"Hey, what are you thinking you're doing!" Crane expelled the unauthorized access to his eyes.

"No, just checking for cataract." Mantis quipped solemnly. His satirical comeback invited a barrage of boisterous laughter from the rest of the master on Crane's expense.

The bird glared angrily at the insect, but Viper averted all their attention back to the topic. "This is insane, Tigress just broke up with that tiger a month ago, and Po were just engaged… and now they…. _kissed_?"

"And that tiger with nice muscles apparently had engaged with someone else." Crane added extra information about Tigress' ex, "... that parchment from Gongmen was his wedding invitation."

Viper face dropped hearing a piece of news she just learned."That quick? Oh, poor Tigress!"

"I bet Po would want to do the honorary task of plowing his fist into that spoilt brat's face." Monkey expressed amusingly, imagining Po's meaty paw ruining that tiger's hansome face.

"We don't know who is at fault here, Monkey. I hardly believe that guy had cheated on Tigress." Viper neutralized the simian empty accusation,"...it may well be they broke off on a valid ground. But yes―a month felt very much too quick to embark on another romance with someone else."

"If Po wasn't engaged, I bet this would be his golden chance to finally win Tigress over." Monkey openly declared. Viper nodded expectantly showing her approval. She was one of the few that knew how much Tigress, even with her lack of admittance, cherished the panda's company.

"I don't think Tigress would stop Po from marrying that panda." Crane stated, "... remember she was endorsing their relationship in the first place. I think now she realized her mistake―but it is way too late."

"Well, if she won't then I will!" Viper responded half yelling. She couldn't let her best friend being that emotionally-crippled-kung fu addict permanently.

"You said that as if it is as easy as swallowing bean bun." Mantis chided her spontaneous response but stop at the piqued face of aggravated serpent. "Ugh, just sayin'..."

Letting a troubled sigh spew from her lips, Viper repeated her utmost concern,"I know it won't be easy, but we can't let two of them regret this for the rest of their life."

But it was down to the creative simian, the mastermind of many of imposing pranks around the Jade Palace."Guys listen, I have a plan." He invited everyone to huddle over.

All this story began a year ago….

* * *

Exactly one month onwards, right after the defeat of Kai, the deranged Chi collector, the life in the Valley of Peace settled back into its usual routine. Once again, the citizen could pridefully say their village lived up to its name, and calling it ' _Valley of Peace_ ' wasn't a mere biting irony. Again all the credits were given to the brazen and fearsome warriors―the Furious Five, combined forces with the greatest culmination of Kung Fu prodigy, the Dragon Warrior.

Almost like a story out of fabled legend, a mythical tale, but Po, despite people's prejudice over his less than ideal stature as a pronounced warrior, had proven that no dream was too wild, too unattainable, too absurd or too impossible to come true. He was once was a son of a humble noodle marker, a dark horse when it came to bearing such dignitary―however, had proven himself worthy of the honorific, even climbed in rank―combining hard work, earnest dedication to the art and injecting his own spin of creativity to transform his shortcomings into strength.

Po had become China's most illustrious hero and distinguished warrior in his own decree.

But underneath all his notable accolades, heroic virtue, famed achievement and being immensely renowned as China's keeper of justice and peace, unfortunately, just like anyone else, Po was not immune to the love-life problem.

That day, sitting among the immense beauty of Wu Dan mountain, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Po ventured for a boys-only meditation session.

Or more like gossiping session.

"Dude...what's up man, you look awful!" Po opened his eyes from his fake meditation to meet the perplexed gaze of his simian friend.

"What do you mean?" He articulated innocently, trying to hide anything suspicious from staining the quality of his tone.

"I know there is something wrong Po, you skipped lunch and didn't finish the almond cookies I save for you." Monkey rebutted, looking pointedly at the half empty bowl which usually would be devoured within seconds. It was uncharacteristically odd when Po either eating non-stop or not eating at all.

"Po, you just vanquished a formidable spirit warrior and appointed as Oogway Successor," The chatty insect dictated as he rested on Po's ample belly.

Monkey nodded expectantly, agreeing with the green bug. "Yeah, you even get a stick bigger and way cooler than Shifu! So, what's wrong?" Both of them relentlessly pressing the panda to tell them the truth.

"No guys, of course, there is nothing wrong with that." Po chuckled edgily, knowing that it was inevitable two of his friends to dig out information from him.

"No, I mean… what's _wrong_?" Monkey pressed. For a moment of repose, the panda remained silent while toying with his blunt claw. With a heavy sigh, he finally explained. "It's… It's my dad. He brought up the things about my betrothal."

Mantis eyes nearly fell out while Monkey covered up his mouth to muffle his gasp. "What? I thought your father dropped it?" Mantis voiced clearly showing he was immensely surprised.

"He was… but…. you see, both my panda dad and goose dad aren't getting younger by the day, and… I kinda wish I could give the life that they deserved." Then they understood, Po just had a heart to heart conversation with both of his fathers. And being the benevolent, respectful son that he was, it hardly inconceivable that Po wished to make them both happy.

"Lemme guess, and that entails marriage and grand cubs." Monkey grinned resplendently but quickly exchanged it into more sympathetic smiles when he met the eyes of the apprehensive panda.

"My panda dad was totally cool for me dropping the betrothal, and even Mei Mei already hooked up with another panda soon after they returned to the Secret Panda Village. But I got the point; I need to find suitable girl real soon." Po spelled out the main reason for his trepidation.

"And?"

"And… I have a problem with that," Po sighed as he brought both of his paws to his face.

"What? You are bodacious freakin' Dragon Warrior! A lot of girls will just waltz into your arms!" Monkey whacked his palms with feverish enthusiasm onto Dragon Warrior's meaty shoulder.

"Yeah man, I mean don't tell me you still have confidence problem, you being a peasant underdog was all history―not saying noodle maker is a bad profession ―but... I mean look at you." The insect pointed at Po's rotund belly, "You have proven worthy of dignitary and bodacious status as the mighty Defender of China!"

The panda just grunted in a petulant display, inviting nonplussed expression from the other Masters.

But a moment of enlightenment dawned upon one of the oldest and wisest member of the Furious Five.

 _Of course, the root of the problem wasn't the number of suitors but the suitors themselves!_

"Wait… you are the one who is being picky right? I bet you already have someone in mind? Just saying." Crane inserted.

The rest quickly turned into the same page and realized what Crane meant. They nudged the panda back with a sly smile. Obviously, everyone, except for the valiant feline subject they had in mind, knew about Po's secret crush. The panda squirmed and fidgeted in his seat, his mind frantically trying to deny all account about his first love, but his brain had frozen solid at the teasing lips of his knowing comrades.

 _Duh, apparently this lot already knew._

It was true that during the years of their friendship, Po had slowly harbored a special feeling for his feline comrade. While Tigress treated him like her closest friend, Po's lack of confidence had impeded him from confessing his sentiment to her. Po was certain that Tigress would never feel the same way as he did her. But in his consolation, at least he had come this far, from no one to her best friend, from noodle maker to her partner in combat, and that sufficed to grant a considerable amount of happiness for him.

"Oh geez, Po… couldn't you pick, an easier candidate? Like Mrs. Chu's daughter… she is a cute sheep, and she was in the intermediate Kung Fu class, very talented and promising young lady…. I bet she'll make a good partner in crime." Mantis eloquently returned, his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Mrs. Chu the vegetable seller?" Po rebutted unconvinced. He disliked the way Mantis eyes twinkled.

"Yeah! I bet you'll get a free-flow supply of veg for a year if you dated her daughter. Not to mention how happy your goose dad will be closer to the food-chain which could translate into more lucrative profits." He reasoned, still retaining the despicable smile that spread wider from side to side.

"I don't like her. She is very… delirious, and errr… a little weird." Crane explicated his objection, "One time she came to class after dyeing her hair pink. I mean seriously? Pink? She gotta have an appalling sense of taste, lacking social awareness or downright demented," the bird complained incessantly,"...besides it's horrible for stealth. How can pink be an appropriate hair color for a warrior? Even so a wife?" Crane frivolous yet spontaneous sarcasm invited a generous gale of laughter from the rest, even Po. Well, who could have imagined a panda with a pink haired goat wife?

After the jarring noises had subsided, Crane continued his line of opinion,"Moreover, Po had a reputation to maintain. So, at least his potential suitor has to be as formidable as him."

"The only formidable part of Po is his belly… second to his appetite," The panda pouted at the insect remark,"...just joking Po… but your belly indeed a formidable weapon. You won't win against Tai Lung without it." Mantis teased.

"Don't you think it's a little scary to have a boyfriend that could make you disappear by flicking his pinky?" Crane commented while adjusting the position of his straw hat.

"Put it this way, if your girlfriend constantly got your nerve, you can send her to the Spirit Realm for Master Oogway to deal with." Monkey jived, laughing profusely on the image of the ancient tortoise surrounded by a bunch of chatty, gossipy and irritating women.

"What about Mrs. Chang's daughter―the rabbit."

"Er… guys, don't you think she is a bit… _small_?" Po retorted, welcoming the indignant look from the tiniest member of the five.

"What do you mean _small_?" Mantis narrowed his eyes and glared at the panda vindictively. He would never allow being second-classed as less insignificant creature due to his size.

"No offense there Buddy, but let face it… size matter." Po replied vaguely, while Monkey and Crane this time round had beaten the perverted bugs and grinning expectantly like a mindless idiot.

"Po is referring to the _mechanic_ side of the marriage." Monkey offered a hint while flashing a smug smile. The panda had grown pink, but smiling nonetheless.

"And that's also why Po never got jealous about Lei Lei endorsing you to get hitched with her Tigress' dolls." Crane remarked knowingly at the vexed insect, "... because you and Tigress will never―"

"Oh yeah, I got you," the insect deadpanned, noting his friend polite sarcasm over his unprivileged size."I thought Po only knows that panda hatched from an egg?" He administered his witty retribution.

"Give me a break, I am 33 this year," Po replied, crossing his chubby arms and pursed his lips adorably like a cub. Wait, did he just said he was thirty-three? Oh, the irony thereof!

"Have Mantis _finally_ contaminated your 'clean' mind?" Monkey inquired, stifling an amusing cackle between his hands.

"Oh come onnnn! Po was more capable of digging up such information from another source. Like scroll number 69 that stored inside Shifu's bedroom." The insect insolently defended his innocence and denying his involvement of staining the panda's virgin mind,"I bet Dragon Warrior need to master that scroll before his inauguration as Oogway Successor." A jarring laughter went on again.

But inevitably, the boys understood that, at the moment, no one could rival the striped feline that had smitten the naive panda.

"Well yeah, had to admit, Tigress is a complicated creature. No one will know what's going on inside her head… except for training of course." Mantis explicated his opinion, "But if you wanna know, you have to ask her, Dude." He urged, "Don't you wish to know what she thinks of you?"

The green insect word struck hard into Po's heart. Here he was, finally stood a chance to be with his idol, but his heart and mind wanted more. But was he ready to risk their much-treasured friendship at stake?

In closing, Crane wisely concluded, "Po, only you could decide whether Tigress will worth all your pain and effort…..or whether you'll be happier to settle with someone else."

* * *

That night, Po helped out in the restaurant, and since the Grand Master had generously offered a day off for everyone, the panda had taken the liberty to make a full use of it by staying in his old room, escaping the merciless warning of the gong to meddle with his peaceful slumber.

In the silent confinement of his chamber, he brood over his friend's words, while his paws were synchronously dusting all assortment of Kung Fu memorabilia which resting in various position around the dresser. Behind two of his favorites, rare collection of Master Rhino and Master Ox action figures, he saw a tattered lacquered box, which had been sitting there for generations… well, that hyperbolical, what Po meant was it had been there for a long time ―purposely left alone and untouched.

He extended his hand, carefully embedded the small box within his paws. The box was firmly sealed with little padlock, even secured further with linen ribbon that fastened around it; as if spelling out a warning message 'Do not open me…. Unless you have to.'

His claws craftily picked on the components that safeguarded the content of the box from the prying eyes of the interlopers. Soon, the key harmoniously made a sound of a modest click, and the secret underneath was revealed.

* * *

...to be continue...


	2. Art of Delusion

Love is sweet when its new, but even sweeter when it's true.

* * *

Still in flashback mode, over a year ago.

Po sighed, the world suddenly felt grinding to a stall, the room turned eerily quiet, and everything around him reversed back in time as he leafed through the content of the box–It was a collection of letters he penned, that never reached their intended recipient.

They were written with heartfelt melancholy, pouring his deepest desire, inscribing the blissful dream and distant fantasy into words that to him was too raw to say and too embarrassing to utter. And all was directed to none other than Tigress, his source of inspiration and the heroine of his life.

And the spur of his sudden urge to confess was propelled by one night during their village patrol.

 _"Tigress, I know you are not fond of gossip, buuuttt...do you notice something with Crane and Mei Ling?"_

 _"The girl from the Le Dai Academy? No, not really, why?"_

 _"Oh come_ onnnn _, don't tell me you have not noticed," Po rolled his jade eyes."Crane was constantly asking permission to be excused from the training slightly earlier when that mountain cat paid us a visit," he smiled smugly,"...and then he practically disappeared the whole evening."_

 _"I hadn't noticed." She replied nonchalantly, her eyes firmly fixated to the dark alleyway in front of them. After befriending the tiger for years, Po should have guessed her phlegmatic reaction. Alas, he just wanted to talk to her about something… about anything really–just a mere lame excuse to strike a conversation with his best friend–which was always good. Great, even._

 _Stealing his gaze towards the feline skeptically, Po registered her lack of interest. Thus he continued, "I bet it's just about the time they would start dating. They've been friends for years! Decades, even. They would be the first Kung-Fu romance we'll encounter in Jade Palace," he bellowed and barely contained himself not to bounce in excitement._

 _"And your point is?" Tigress replied his rhetoric, causing Po to break a nervous sweat before he quickly cooled his nerve. Straightening the fur that standing behind his back, Po fidgeted while he tried to retaliate with something intellectual, "Nothing! I am just happy for our friends, don't you?"_

 _Again, the tiger just shrugged with disinterest."Crane should have asked her long ago, why wait for decades to pass? I think he hesitated too much." She remarked, not unkindly, but not kindly either. "We, warriors, could die anytime. Why would he risk leaving things unsaid?"_

 _Po swallowed thickly. His happy jabbering had been massacred brutally by the tiger master._

 _"Well, not everyone has a nerve of steel like you do, especially when it comes to confession. It could be terrifying,_ y'know _." Po responded hoarsely and moved a pace slower so Tigress couldn't hear his heart pounding violently._

 _"Don't you think you would do it differently if you were him? After all, you are the mighty Dragon Warrior." She tittered softly and turned around to catch his gaze with the untypical soft look in her amber eyes._

 _Po swore his heart must have stopped that instant. He swiftly tore his sight from her, fearing the tiger notice how red he was turning. These days, this kind of closeness and a hint of intimacy made something in him twist alarmingly, and his mental thrown into tangled mess. Did she possibly cajole him to tell her how he felt? He smiled toothily. "Of course, there is nothing the Dragon Warrior feared of doing!" He blustered._

 _Her smile tugged an inch wider in response, made his heart fluttered even further._

Po didn't know when exactly all these changes began to take shape. He always admired the tiger since their first unsuspected encounter in his teen years. And then, after he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior, they had been a great team, more so a close confidant. But after that one perilous mission in Gongmen–when she tackled him from being bombarded by that damning metal ball–he was certain he had harbored some special connection with her.

That decision was kind of stupid, how could she sacrifice herself for him? Well, she said it was all because he was the Dragon Warrior, the Defender of China… and he had to stay alive to fend the country from another formidable fiend. But, it wasn't her incessant adherence and selflessness sacrifice that made him hopeful that she shared the same special feeling, but it was the uncharacteristic emotional fragility that she displayed. The four said she lost her will to fight after he was cannoned inside the fireworks factory. Later on, the hug she gave him inside that dank jail, and her melancholic sunset eyes stared into his soul as she announced, 'the hardcore do understand, but I can't watch my friend be killed.'

Yes, that was a few years ago. He just turned 30, and she rounded the corner right behind him on 29. And Po had never been in love. But he was positive this is how it feels like. Right after that mission in Gongmen, he began noticing how his belly churned every time she emerged, how he smiled dreamily at every mention of her name, and he got this tunneled vision when she spoke to him. In these past few years, he had been doing a lot of stupid things, like wondering how it would be like if they got hitched, and how adorable their cubs would look.

But all these fantasies were completely laughable, maybe even downright insane. Firstly, how could a tiger (in fact a good looking one) be interested in choosing a fat, clumsy panda for a mate? Secondly, an interspecies couple that could bear children were practically unheard of, except in fiction movie of course. And the entire valley would embroil in lustful gossip if Dragon Warrior entangled himself in a romantic relationship with the leader of Furious Five.

Po snapped back from his mindless drivel, and turn his attention back to the numerous scrolls in front of him. He gulped thickly as he combed through every mark of the ink that he inscribed years ago. The letters were filled with strings of honest flattery, simple words of adoration and sincere expression of his affection. Despite the innocence of his verbalization, some words that he penned sounding incredibly tacky, often incoherent, and overwhelmingly cliche–unfortunately, poetic rhetoric and suave eloquence were never Po's strongest competence.

But one thing that made the fur of his neck stood, or even cringed occasionally–all his letter he was adhering his loyal submission to please the feline master to no ends. He surprised himself with the raw intensity of his wants, and the depth of his desire to be her lifetime acquaintance–ultimately for her to requite the same sentiment…. yet he never had enough courage to tell her.

Thankfully no one ever heard these, he thought. Well, except for the colony of lice living on his fur maybe, since he read it out loud... Or perhaps they were all dead from instant repulsion.

He mentally opened the pages in his memory, on how their friendship miraculously first paved by a strong tension between them, and subsequently, after the strain melt, they had become friends. Expedited by many missions together–which propelled their relationship to bloom further–they entwined themselves as an inseparable companion.

But it was hard to decipher whether Tigress could read every 'love' signal he delivered, or maybe she knew but pretended to be oblivious for she didn't share the same sentiment. Po tried to remember how many times the fearless feline joined paws with him to exterminate their common enemies, how often she be there in his darkest moment, helped him to stand up and firing relentless word of courage, or just pledging her undying support and loyalty. Tigress always willing to die for others, her life had been dedicated to never ending servitude and selfless sacrifice for the people she vowed to protect, and that by itself had nurtured his admiration of her.

Instead of finding strength and immediate remedy from his already troubled soul, his courage receded on every suggestion on how Tigress had been treating him like a friend and comrades, and not more. Tigress needed a sophisticated, mature and debonair man to match her affluent ingenuity, bravery, and assertiveness. A simple minded fat panda like him would never do, not in a million years.

He was having a moment of internal debates.

 _Why don't I take a chance and tell her? I mean Mantis is_ waaay _smaller than you, and he already confessed to numerous women._

 _Size is not a relevant factor, Dude._

 _And you are the one that lectured him that bunny was a bit too… small? So tell me, are you just being a coward? Why don't you just tell her?_

 _Because she will say no… and that will ruin years of your friendship that had cost us numbers of embarrassment, countless bruise….. and kick on the tenders._

 _Ouch, yeah… I remember that. But where is the 'warrior never quit' spirit here?!_

 _True, no harm of keep on trying, right? Even the strongest steel will eventually bend under pressure. The question is 'until when' you will wait and keep on trying._

 _Perhaps when we are aged, old and frail…?_

 _...or die_ trying _._

 _What makes you so sure? She may already like you the way you do. You are one of the most bodacious Kung Fu Master in the whole China!_

 _She might thinks I am just a fat, stupid dope…. with an appetite disorder._

 _Which you are._

 _Hey!_

 _Now, now… spare me the drama and stop this pity party. You know Tigress respect you now, don't you?_

 _I know! But is not her respect that I am after._

 _Yeah, I understand. You don't want her respect ― you want HER._

 _Uh, I got an idea...Why don't you tell her about your panda dad's plan to matchmake you….and then gauge her reaction. It'll be a good and reliable indication. Think about it!_

 _Is either you'll get a kick your tenders again because she was jealous, or she would angrily tell you to bugger off... or perhaps she would phlegmatically say it's up to you and it's none of her business._

 _Mmm… good idea. Let's try that._

* * *

Fast forward, a year later. Jade Palace, student quarter, Tigress' bedroom.

*Tigress' POV*

That night, I sneak up into my bedroom a lot earlier than usual. I made up a lame excuse to the rest of the Five and Po that I felt a little under the weather. The truth is, I am just not keen to hear whatever the rest of them was discussing―Po's engagement. No, especially not after my break up.

Under my bed, there is one loose wooden floor―a secret compartment where I kept something away from everyone else, often time include myself. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I picked the nail with the tip of my claw, and carefully removed the floorboard from its seat. I reached my paw carefully, interrogating all assortment of paraphernalia from my distant past.

Then my paw found something. A box within a box, labeled - DO NOT OPEN.

Guess what.

I decided to open it.

Surprise, surprise.

It was full of all assortment of gifts, letters, and a stash of pictures, from Xiang, the tiger that I dated about nine months ago.

I vaguely remembered how the spur of events impulsively ensued. All I remember was Po asking me–my honest opinion about the prospect of him dating a panda girl named Ming Yue.

My immediate reaction was to gasp (mentally of course) while maintaining my expressionless exterior facade. I confided to myself on my sincere opinion pertaining the matter. Undoubtedly, there was a hint of unexplainable sadness in me―maybe I was afraid of losing my best friend, or maybe worried this girl would mistreat the panda that had been closer than a brother to me, in fact, he was the closest man I ever knew.

But putting my groundless pessimism aside and mulled over the immediate repercussion for the sake of Po's future, I decided to adopt the role of supportive best friend. With my usual intimidating and insistent inclination, I cajoled him to embark on the romantic journey and relinquished his single status for good.

After a few tantalizing words from his goose dad; pep talk from Monkey; Viper listed enticing benefits of having a life partner; even Shifu joined in to expound how hard solitary life could be―Po seemed to surrender to the fact that his father, Master, and friends supporting the idea of him and Ming to be together.

Maybe I was seduced by the wisdom or captivated by Viper's sweet words to embrace the idea of finding the missing half; I found myself doing the impossible.

A few weeks before Po and Ming Yue were officially dating; I met a tiger in a social soiree held by the Kung Fu Council in Gongmen. Acting in the absence of the Grand Master, I attended the banquet alone. I was mentally prepared to be entrapped in socially awkward phenomena of me standing alone not knowing who to talk to or where to start, but thankfully, acting as the excellent host―Xiang, an exotic Bengal Tiger―had made my night felt nothing but perfect.

Xiang told me his ancestor came far from India before settled down in China. Some of his relatives were still back in the Far East. It was no wonder that he possessed a vast knowledge and had widely traveled.

I turned my concentration back to rummaging through the nostalgic pictures of him and me. One, in particular, drew me―it was a watercolor depiction of us, painted demurely on delicate silk screen, wearing an outfit with traditional style from his hometown in Sichuan province.

I picked up the pictures and scanned it meticulously.

With one of my paws in his, our eyes connected tenderly. His smile was full and resplendent as his other idle paws caressed my left forearms. He stood proud and tall, jutting his sculpted chest, and his bright blue aquamarine eyes twinkling brightly under the perusal of the bright natural sunlight.

He was wearing a simple yet sleek looking black slack, bounded with contrasting gold belt sash on his waist, and matching red vest with golden trimmings that wrapped his nice muscular body (and perfectly designed to expose enough amount of bulging biceps underneath). His slightly paler stripes balanced nicely with my vibrant auburn fur. My face tilted slightly, narrowly missed bumping his chin, and revealing half of my coy smile as my right shoulder leaning into his winsome figure.

I let my mind gently exhausting the past and striding down the memory lane.

Just a few weeks ago, that picture was practically everywhere, on my desk, hung inside my closet, on his bedroom wall, in my purse, on the top of kitchen dresser, on Shifu's working bureau, even in one corner of the Jade Palace Library. Dare I say I even suggested the Training Hall and Hall of Heroes. (I jokingly told Shifu it was excellent method to scare the bandits and ghost alike). I insisted on making numerous copies, from wallet size to poster size.

It was taken merely about two months into our blooming relationship, during our 'honeymoon' phase, where Xiang took me to meet his parents in Liangshan.

Even Viper couldn't believe I was ready, and willing, to take up our relationship seriously within such a short span of time. A lot of people had gushed to us about it, and saying flattery things like 'You guys were made for each other', ' That's absolutely perfect picture for such a perfect couple', or 'Two gorgeous feline, what can go wrong'―which were exactly the result that I was expecting.

What they didn't know was how ridiculous I wanted that picture to turn out right.

I dug up my entire year of saving to fund the project and to purchased the matching fabric, enough to make that to-die-for outfit for both Xiang and me. I even ventured to swallow my pride, to borrow and scour through Viper's ladies magazine that I verbally called cheap and tacky just a few months back. I was determined to find something that tasteful, simple, elegant but not overbearing. Thankfully, either Xiang loved me truly, or he was as vain as me―but he was as relentless and scrupulous in pouring his dedication to making sure the picture delivered the coveted-jaw-dropping scream.

After the meticulous planning, looking for the suitable seamstress, and then the right artist who was brave enough to be maimed by two Kung Fu Masters should we weren't happy with the result, we finally arrived on the D-day. (Maybe a short for 'doom' or 'disaster').

The artist took one terse sketch and suggested us to analyze.

"I look too manly," I commented.

"My right biceps look way bigger than the left." Xiang protested.

"Oh gosh, that is much too feminine… I mean, blue eyelashes? Really?"

"No, no…. I look like an old man."

"My smile look like a grimace."

"My expression look like someone pinch the cheeks of my butt."

"Xiang, you look like you've been constipated for a month!"

"That is much too stiff, Tigress. Your expression looks like a mast."

"Is that my left mascara melting on my face?"

"Crikey, my armpits look wet on this one!"

The painting took not just hours, but days! We went on like this until our face muscles twitched in a wrecking spasm from too much smiling, and our forehead must be half darker from prolonged exposure to the baking heat of Sichuan summer sun. After hours of 'tasteful' editing (or shall I say 'forceful'), coercing back and forth to convince the painter to employ his prolific artistry to exploit our best-looking side, the end product looked effortless and pure.

Because of the fabricated candid pose and our 'modestly' casual outfit, we even fooled many people into believing it was a mere impromptu painting we'd done by the side of the road by some amateur artist during the celebration of the lunar festival―and not a boastful masterpiece.

I used to relentlessly retell the story on how Xiang and I met to my friends, even dare to profusely embellish it with many lip-locking details or spilling intimately personal conversation between us.

But, behind all this conscientious ploy that fooled many onlookers, I knew the sad through behind it.

I was deceiving myself.

Some part of me was sure; this whole eloped into an instant relationship was very unorthodox of me. And honestly, it must have something to do with my best friend, Po, got hooked up merely a few weeks before, who had since worn the look of emanating radiant happiness―and maybe subconsciously, that compelled me to abandon my single status in hot pursuit for the similar kind of blissful contentment.

I routinely repressed the thought that I may have used Xiang to be a rebound man, a spare wheel or a placeholder for me, until the real deal arrived. And anyone would have guessed what would I mean by that. But I deluded myself to believe that I am really in love; completely seduced by his flashy looks, beguiled by his kind smile, enraptured by his eloquent rhetoric, impressed with his intelligence, and enthralled by myriads of his Kung Fu accolades. I love to see how animated he was with his hands when he spoke, the clever smirk that pulled his lips every time I laughed at his joke, and how cute he looked when he was nervous.

Despite the good, I felt that I had to prove to everyone, that our relationship was happy, legitimate and… real. Behind the hyperbolically dismissive comment about how happy Xiang made me, under cover of exaggerated truth about our smooth sailing relationship, and lurking underneath numerous romantic showcases, my life was a lie, depicting how I wanted other to see us…. But moreover―how I wanted to see us.

Sometimes, during our repartee together, he playfully commented how I might be more suited for a carefree, spunky and frivolous type of guy, rather than sleek, a strait-laced guy like him. And yes, I do admit―I did ask him to be less formal and more spontaneous, even daring him to jump into things unrehearsed. I suppose, subconsciously, I coaxed him to mold towards the image of a perfect guy that I portrayed in my mind.

Another few months after that image-perfect portraiture that we spent forever posing for, another awe-inspiring picture emerged, this time it was painstakingly painted with a simple but effective gradient of black ink against contrasting gold threaded parchment.

We were sitting by the cliff, with my shoulder nestled comfortably on his chiseled chest, distant hill rolling in the background, and amazing fluffy cloud dramatically rolling over. Our eyes gazing dreamily into the fantastical future, our smile were big and proud―a perfect new addition to the collection of our envy-inspiring exhibit.

That picture must have taken the whole week to produce. I labored through Viper's magazine again and drilled her for ideas. I told her I wanted to make it casual but earnest, brief but warm, simple but heartfelt. The picture hit the news with our friends, rivaling its previous predecessor, and inviting an endless adulation of 'awww' and 'ahhhhh' from our friends.

"I love you, Tigress." He romantically professed as he planted a warm kiss on my forehead while we were caressing each other by the Peach Tree.

But instead of feeling elated, I felt intense hurt on my chest, like a knife twisting there.

I knew I was using him, and I heard my conscience rebuking me. But again I silenced them all and reassured myself that eventually the real love would grow.

"Tigress, are you alright?" His voice laced with concern on my unexpectable reaction. At first, he was utterly perplexed watching my face distorted, drowned in ache. He stroke my back zealously to assuage what he perceived as physical pain.

"Was it the dinner I made you last night?" He voiced out his anxiety. Realising I had left my emotion slip, I scolded myself and quickly wore my expressionless facade.

"No, don't worry Xiang… it was just a muscle strain I got from over-exerting myself during training." I fibbed convincingly.

Our gaze was connected, I couldn't help to notice the sincerity of his care and concern. It was strange while my brain was telling me that I love him, that he was the one for me―my heart didn't seem to think the same way.

Was it because there was someone else?

* * *

... to be continued ...


	3. Voice of one's heart

_Love me or hate me both in my favor. If you loved me, I'd always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind._

Kindly read and review :-)

* * *

A month later, we sat in the same spot, snuggling for warmth under the blanket, while our eyes were gazing into the village which twinkling warmly below. Suddenly he expelled a heavy, distressful breath out of his mouth.

"Xiang, what's wrong?" I asked, yawning as I burrowed my head underneath the fluffy cashmere stole that he bought me for my birthday gift. He wrapped his paws dejectedly onto his face. I was quite positive—I was gaping cluelessly like an idiot, failed to decipher the true meaning behind his reaction.

"Tigress...where do you see us in years to come?" He asked. I poked my head up and our eyes connected.

"Hold on, are we having _this_ conversation now?" I retaliated, while my mind working laboriously to find the logical explanation for satisfying answer.

Xiang tore his sight from me, and gazed towards the sky with forlorn, sad eyes, pressing his lips tightly. That moment, a guilty feeling strangled tightly on my chest. Do I see him as a potential mate? In all honesty, being with Xiang made me happy. He filled my otherwise mundane days with laughter, and his caring act seemed to balm my soul. However, I had never had a crazy fantasy about him and me plowing the rest of our mortal existence together, neither was the embodiment of us having cubs together, no… none of those ever came to my mind. So, why was I toying him?

"Do you—… do you ever loved me?" I heard his quavering voice breaking the pregnant silence. I almost feel sorry for him for being the victim of my lack of emotion-handling experience. But soon, I realized, he might know something that I don't. I cleared my throat before stammering vaguely through an explanation in an endeavor to give him some neutral, less heartbreaking answer.

"I-I know you don't." He answered for me. I saw his dazzling cerulean eyes gleamed with sorrow. Before I could rebut any word of protest, he leaned forward and kissed me briefly on my lips.

"Tigress, you are a loyal, brave and amazing girl. That guy would be so lucky to have your love, heart, and soul," he uttered cryptically.

" _That_ guy? Xiang, what do you mean? I have never cheated you with another guy!" I sharply defended myself.

"I know you don't," he paused to gain his composure,"... but deep in your heart, you did." He said almost hurtful. "Remember the pictures we took? Remember you advised me to be more spontaneous? To be more unrehearsed and carefree? We are trying to be someone else, Tigress… not us, more importantly… you see yourself with someone else, not with me."

By then tears oozing from my eyes. I don't know whether it was because I felt I failed him, or because he was breaking our relationship. I cried from my chest, choking my own spit ungracefully, while Xiang tugged me into his embrace.

"I'm sorry… I am so heartless." I said between my sobs.

"No, you have a great heart Tigress..." He wiped my tears, "... but you don't listen to it."

And then it was over.

Xiang broke up with me—and with permission from Shifu, he asked for a transfer to Kung Fu Academy in Chang'an.

Before I could mull over his profound words and meditated upon the spark of wisdom that he imparted to me—the shocking reaction from my friends and family barging over me like a tsunami. From the simple response of 'What happened?' or 'Did he cheat?' to the complicated accusation like 'I knew he wasn't the right type of guy for you. Too prudish and boring.'

So, I had to deal with all the answering business, and trying to sugar coat everything to make it plausibly sounded as low-key as possible, that this wasn't a big deal, and that we broke up in mutual understanding for our greater benefit—I will eventually move on. To be frank, even though it was hurtful, some part of me was relieved that we didn't continue down the road of our relationship into marriage or something more irreversible.

But as I strive to downplay our epic breakup, about a month later, I heard from another Master from the Imperial City that Xiang had agreed to marry a spotted leopardess, a daughter of a wealthy merchant and well-respected businessman in the area.

In a state of utter disbelief, I received an opulent looking gold parchment that served as his wedding invitation. My eyes danced wildly, looking at his name that beautifully embroidered next to an unknown female name. But on the bottom of the message, I saw something that made my throat seized up, completely mortified. He had used the same template, the pose, the backdrop, and the idea from our black and white pictures—extracting me from the equation in an exchange with a slender, attractive, silver spotted figure.

I felt that I had been sliced out of my own fantasy.

With my face heated with rage, I found myself lost in confusion. The feeling of betrayal and hatred began to cultivate in me. I started doubting the sincerity of his wisdom. Even so….there was some fleeting moments when some part of me still fantasized about reconciling and having everything back to the way it was.

The days after, I spent decimating the training hall into pieces, trekking down and meditated by the ironwood trees, or just confining myself among the four walls of my chamber. But of course, my sudden turned of behavior didn't go unnoticed, and only one creature that dared to poke about my business, risking to lose his head.

I was there, sitting underneath the skeletal limbs of the ancient tree that was almost entirely bare. Underneath my feet, the golden foliage gently crackling on every mild disturbance I made. But still enshrouded by my disappointment, I felt my vision tunneled and failed to notice anything around me. My mind was firmly fixated and intensely exhausting the memories of what happened a few weeks ago, and many months back.

The things that happened between Xiang and me wasn't by any right inconceivable. We both were tigers, more so Kung Fu Master. Our personality and traits were much alike and could be said supportively compatible in many facets of our life. But apparently what my head had logically chosen, wasn't entirely agreeable with my heart.

Maybe Xiang was right; I was unintentionally seeing him as someone else.

But at the moment, I was too blinded by the rage after being sliced from our treasured memories even to remember the torment of our break off.

The parchment was still embedded in my paws. I had no idea what to do with it. Would I burn and flush the ashes down the toilet? Maybe placing it inside the basement to scare the mice? Or… maybe I should come to his wedding to maim his future wife, after all, it was him who had invited me. I trailed off in an anger-induced rant.

"Tigress?"

That voice caused my arduous string of despicable thoughts grounded to a halt. I quickly hampered all my negative thought and tried to expel any evidence of anger from my face. Po had nothing to do with this, and it was unfair to let my hatred towards my ex, setting the tone of our repartee.

"Hi, Po."

"What's wrong?" He immediately shot.

Am I that easy to read?

"Nothing," I replied tersely, clutching the parchment inadvertently as an implicit response to his question.

"Tigress, we'd been friends for nearly a decade. Do you think I don't know when you are lying?"

Smiling bitterly, I subsequently handed over the parchment to him in silence.

His reaction was as bad as mine. Of course, Po knew the _other_ version of the same picture. By the pumping of his fist, a low growl that rumbled in his throat and a sudden heavy footfall he stabbed on the ground, I knew intense fury was growing in him.

"Thank you for sympathizing with me Po, but aggression is never your thing…" I attempted to cool him down as I watched him narrowing his eyes coupling his already perturbed expression.

"I know you are more than capable to slap him Tigress, but I-"

"I understand, you just angry that someone is hurting me. Thanks Po, you are such a great friend. But believe me, I had a fair share of mistake in this too." I confessed. He seemed to accept my excuse, and the tranquility in his jade eyes was slowly restored.

"How so?" He inquired, this time only curiosity came forth from his voice.

"I'd been a total jerk by treating him as someone else," I said tonelessly.

"Someone….else?" He ventured, thoroughly perplexed.

I nodded without explaining it further and exhaled dejectedly.

"I am sorry to drag you into this."

The panda just smiled broadly. His warm paws were grazing my shoulder, offering the wordless consolation that I desperately need. I found this wonderfully soothing.

"Hey, it's totally cool. This is what friends are for." He chuckled softly.

"Want some peach? _Food_ will always make you feel better."

I paid him a hesitant nod, but I smiled when a line of joke came over me, "You mean... food will always make _you_ feel better," I corrected.

With his paws still tugging my shoulder, the panda next to me laughed, loud and free. Somehow watching him had inexplicably lifted my restless spirit and calmed my nerves. He munched his peach ravenously, even got a chance actually to choke on its pits. Many embarrassing moments like these had invited my genuine adoration and sending endless warmth that balm my soul. Po seemed to know the right button to press, the right words to say, the best things to do, to cheer me up.

And then came a prolonged moment of repose, before he initiated another word.

"Hey."

"Hey..."

He turned his face, and so did I and our gaze unwittingly connected. And before I knew it… the impossible happened.

His lips molded tenderly with mine.

Successively, Xiang's words echoed in my head.

 _Remember the pictures we took? Remember you advised me to be more spontaneous? To be more unrehearsed and carefree? We are trying to be someone else, Tigress… not us, more importantly… you see yourself with someone else, not with me._

In a sudden moment of eureka, I confided my delusional thoughts. I remembered I did even coax that tiger to take cooking lessons, back then—I knew not what propelled me to demand such things. But now, it was clear. I was trying to see him as someone I enjoyed to be with, someone I treasured, someone I… _loved_.

And it was Po.

Then I realized, somewhere between all our long talks, our laughs, numerous missions, stupid little fights and all our lame jokes, I fell in love.

But of course, this shouldn't happen. I just recently broke up, and Po was engaged to someone else.

"Oh, my g— we just… I am—, but we—, oh no!" I fussed frantically. My mind was blank, and the growing panic in my chest was getting hard to suppress.

"Tigress, calm down… I promise I—".

"Po, we just kissed! Twice!" I said half yelling, not even allowing him to finish his sentence. However, my verbal protest did very little to undo and hide the truth that was already out there. By the look on his face and by the way he held my paws—this stupid oaf already knew that I enjoyed the kiss as much as he did.

After replying him incoherently, unwilling to face reality—I fled the scene.

..to be continued...


	4. The truth under a denial

Again thank you for all the fave, follow and review! A shout out to Veronica, Winner, DeathFury, Selena and M4dg4rl, thank you… glad you enjoyed the story so far. To Transformer 0 and Guest :-) Thank you for your kind words. And to AlienHeart, mannn… I love you! What could I say more? If an author wanted a review written by another author, it should be long… meticulous like yours! Let see whether this chapter will capture your attention as you made me itched to break the normal law of KFP universe to make Po more aggressive than he usually was in many other fics.

On my defense, the reason why I depicted Po as more aggressive in this story was: if you guys remembered how timid he was in front of Tigress in first KFP? He practically shrunk in front of her. In KFP2 you still feel that when they were conversing on the boat, but it was more equal… and on the third movie, that sparring before Kai came, do you see Po dare challenging Tigress' opinion? He had grown more assertive and in fact became her Master and the leader of Furious Five. So I believe, in special circumstances, Po was more than capable to be the one that initiates things between them.

Why did I bother to make Xiang the way he was? (he was nice after you read this chapter you know how lovable he was… but have flaws too), because in real life people are often like this―not immediately black and white, and in every break up there are TWO version of the story. So, to make things complicated, I portrayed him as a good man, and let see how he interacted with Po again should they meet… Ok, enough spoiler! Now let's get down to business!

* * *

 _One of the most beautiful qualities of a true friendship is to understand and to be understood_

 _\- Lucius Seneca -_

* * *

"Congratulation Dragon Warrior."

"Finally, my son graduated from being single! Happy day...!"

"Po, she would make you the happiest man on earth."

"You two look cute together. I can already imagine how adorable your cubs will be."

"You both would be the talk of the valley!"

"The most bodacious couple ever!"

I recalled every single reaction, from simple word of praise to the hyperbolical allegory of making me the luckiest panda in the universe. Merely a few hours after I officially courted Ming Yue―the panda girl my panda dad introduced to me a few weeks ago―the news spread faster than a wildfire.

She was a sweet girl, with a typical build of a panda. She smelt like home cleaning product mixed with garlic and soya-sauce―which probably implied she would make a good wife and mother. She owned an attractive curve for a panda and a pair of comforting arms. Her smile was generous, as generous as her dedication to her family. She was soft-spoken, simple, gentle and submissive, very much like me (errr… discounting the soft-spoken bit!); patient natured, laid back, and easy-going, like a stereotypical panda should be.

Tigress, in contrast―smelt of exotic spices and musk of the training hall. She was complicated, strong-willed, short-tempered and assertive… my polar opposite. She was loyal and dependable. She never gave a second thought about her look, never keen to venture into any feminine activity, and had no single indulgence in pleasing men. She was a kind of girl that took no order from anyone, unyielding, and very much opinionated. Her figure was dense with muscle, covered with battle scars, and her curve was well restrained to avoid getting in a way during a combat. The only positive 'womanly' point I could mention was her love for children.

Dang, even I have no idea why I started to compare the two. Don't ask.

Now, let's get back to talk about my relationship with Ming Yue.

I recollected our first date. It was at a fancy restaurant my goose dad had recommended for incredibly romantic ambiance and highly helpful waiter. The moment Yue and I stepped inside, I knew my dad words of acclamation about the establishment wasn't merely empty praise.

The restaurant themed in traditional China's atmosphere. It was sectioned into secluded dining space that offered enough privacy for couples. Intricately handcrafted lanterns decorated the ceiling, creating a touch of soft golden luminance. The wall dressed with rustic vine patterned wallpaper that gave it an overall vintage look, while a solitary candle in each table encircled by dainty floral arrangement adding an excellent finishing touch. A melancholic rendition of life erhu floated in the air, capable altering even the ugliest mood towards romance.

I remembered how nervous I was in the beginning. But soon enough―I settled on the swing, and the date went on smoothly. I remember Ming Yue's blushing face when I offered her my paws, or her bashful smile when I complimented how beautiful she looked. Man! Any panda with eyes could see how adorable and lovable she was.

It would have been a perfect night, but the trouble is, dating (and the preps) took a lot of my energy.

If only I could enjoy it.

It took me hours to make sure my fur was well manicured and my breath smelt like heaven. Crane and Monkey helped to jazz me up by picking a casual but elegant black Chinese robe―which Mantis generously (or maybe satirically) complimented: black made me look slimmer. Some friend he is!

On the background, I could hear Tigress and Viper serenading some cheesy song to get me into the swing.

 _I wish you shelter from the storm_

 _A cozy fire to keep you warm_

 _But most of all when snowflakes fall_

 _I wish you love_

 _And in July a lemonade_

 _To cool you in some leafy glade_

 _I wish you health, but more than wealth_

 _I wish you love_

I dare myself to steal a glance over the source of silky vocal work that could make me yanked the moon and the stars to hear it again. Tigress was currently trying to exterminate the crease on my outfit while singing and smiling with Viper as they both labored meticulously to make sure I looked incredible for my first date. I smiled bitterly at her poetic rendition. But, it was me and my imbecile mind that banking the idea of demanding her opinion of me courting Ming Yue. Well….It certainly had turned up not the way I expected it would be, but at least now I know and positively believed that she won't ever requited my sentiment.

….and it's time for me to move on.

 _Good thing you know that now, Po. At least you didn't spend more times wondering if she would return your feelings. It could be worse!_ I told myself.

True, what could be worse than trying to find a mate for a flabby young panda?

Trying to find a mate for a flabby old panda.

Moving on….I took a mental note of Tigress' lecture over table manners and all assortment of polite gestures that accompanied them. Viper drilled me on the question that I should _never_ ask a girl and dictated me on how I should compliment my date, while Mantis rehearsed a few corny pickup lines with me (which at the end evaporated into thin air due to my nervousness). After hours of preps, my dad and my friends convinced me I look quite a dapper, I was finally ready for my date.

So there I was, trying to stamp the best first impression.

Was I happy? I believe so.

Was this what I want? I didn't think that question required an answer. I just want to make everyone around me, especially my dads, to be happy. The love would eventually come.

So I hope.

But the reality of simple occasion made me realized how effortless I'd always been around my best friend, Tigress. Even countless dates with Yue after that, never would come near of what came between me and that platinum souled feline. I never felt the need to guard my 'Dragon Warrior' image, to restrain myself from delving into my food, or silenced my ravenous munching nor avoided belching loudly. She was cool with me wearing my signature patchy slack virtually everywhere, or seeing my haggard fur in the morning while clumsily rubbing my sleepy eyes. She never complained that I smelt like a walking kitchen, or listening to me babbling nonstop about my admiration to certain Masters, and exhibiting my extensive knowledge like a mobile Kung Fu dictionary.

She knows me, understands me and accepts me for who I am.

I remembered how she could make mundane routines like cleaning the Hall of Fame, or simply meditating under the Peach Tree, very much exciting pursuit when I did it with her. Heck, I know I could never meditate with her… may Oogway forgive my lack of concentration, but I could only focus on her existence. That was how often I found myself completely lost in time and space when I was with her.

But here was the painful truth.

We were never lovers, ever friends.

And I just had to accept the absence of any possible romantic interest between us. If there was ever a spark, it most likely came from me, never her.

* * *

A few weeks after I officially began dating Yue, I heard a shocking news that my the hardcore warrior, had followed suit and surrendered her single title too.

In the beginning, when I learned Xiang began courting Tigress, I couldn't help but to lift my brows in disbelief. After all, we are talking about Master of Hardstyle who was notoriously known with her phlegmatic, impassive and steely facade. Just imagining her to act like a hopeless romantic was just beyond me.

Not long after, I was introduced to that legendary man that had lulled the iron-hearted lady (and the most aggressive fighter!) into a gentle pacifist….

Apparently, Xiang was a guy Tigress met during one of the Kung Fu annual conference, a Bengal Tiger currently holding a Master position in Chang'an Kung Fu Academy. A mere first impression I could see how his impeccable appearance, armored with nice muscle and tight figure, that would guarantee to bedazzle the heart of many women―not that I perceived that was the case with Tigress. She wasn't the type that picked a man based on their physical traits.

Or maybe she was?

But….Xiang wasn't merely a pretty face. He was the eldest son of Lord Huang, one of the political icon in the Forbidden City. But Xiang wasn't just sitting comfortably, being pampered and contented to be the heir of his father's achievement. Instead, building his empire of equally excellent political track record, the tiger worked hard to earn his own dignitary title as a Kung Fu Master and achieved unparalleled accomplishment and nobility.

I remembered the enraptured glimpse of Tigress' sunset eyes as she saw him. And he was equally enamored to see a mortal embodiment of exquisite beauty and unrivaled bravery in the form of a fine maiden. His voice was husky and deep, he spoke intelligently about the current political issue, government agenda and other mind boggling subject out of my universe. His words were tactfully chosen; his rhetoric spewed with smoothness and elegance… as if those sentences just effortlessly glide through his tongue. I just enviously marveled on how knowledgeable, assertive, and sophisticated he was.

He was completely out of my league…

or more like….I was completely out of his league.

Ok, let's be honest. I do feel a speck of jealousy in me. (I hear you laughing there… honest, it's just a minuscule fleck, nothing more!) After all, Tigress was my first crush and my first love―and here I had to witness she fell for someone else.

I was nit-picking his weaknesses, trying to find some reason I could use to dislike him. Heck, that tiger even treated me for sumptuous dinner that night, and then smoothly complementing my incredible achievement and praising my boastful success in my recent mission defeating Kai. I clearly wasn't anticipating any of this. How could I possibly hate this guy after he fed me? He dashed off all of my baseless bigotry within minutes.

Darn…..How I wished I was born as an attractive tiger, not a fat panda.

But, I told myself I must repress those thoughts aside, hampering all the words I used to pen earnestly into my shabby confession letter to Tigress. Afterall, Xiang was a perfect match―an excellent contender for Tigress' assertiveness and strong willpower, he was much more capable and deserving than I would ever be.

And just as Tigress had been very supportive towards Ming and me, I should do the same for her. I should be satisfied and happy that she had found happiness.

So, _I wish her love_.

"You must be Master Po, China's most treasured warrior. It's my pleasure to meet you. I am Xiang Jun." I remembered him saying as he bowed reverently and introduced himself.

Affixing my critical gaze towards his winsome form, I mentally bit my lips as I replied back with voice lacking of sincerity, "Uh...nice to meet you too, Master Xiang."

"Oh no, you can just call me Xiang," he retorted humbly,"I heard you are Tigress' best friend, she told me a lot of great story about you," he smiled cordially and invited me to sit down.

I squirmed in my seat, feeling an unexplainable tension brimming in the air. But soon enough I realized how much Tigress must have wished two important men in her life to join in a cherished friendship. Thus I resorted to employing Mantis' scripted catch-phrases (injecting my creative streak upon it, so it sounded less perverted) to break the awkward atmosphere between us. Apparently, the insect was right; those lines worked like magic… except for the one where I called him a 'cute-cumber' and getting a flinching disgust as a response.

Our conversation was mainly superficial, but at least it was pleasant. Then I wanted to ask him something that had been nagging me.

"Er….Xiang, can I ask you something?" I said with a voice full of reluctance. The tiger gave me a questioning look.

"How do you find Tigress?" I prompted.

The tiger smiled brilliantly after hearing my question. "Oh, she is wonderful… kind, loyal, smart… she is a perfect kind of girl. I am sure you know that." I smiled outwardly, frowned inwardly.

"Do you… do you love her?" My voice sounded more like a squeak, and I felt mentally shrunk. I had no idea why.

His facade turned serious, and paused a second or two to find the right words."With all my heart." He said full and sincere. Seeing that he was truthful in his declaration, I went on."That's good. Now… could you do one thing for me?"

The tiger nodded firmly and scooted closer to me. Ears readied to listen.

"Please take a good care of her. She may look unbreakable, but underneath that hardcore self is a woman that yearns as much love just like any other."

"Sure Po, I promise."

* * *

Months went by, and we were both seemed to be very much contented with the way things turned up. Tigress and I still talked by the Peach Tree, nothing substantial. We talked about my dad's new recipe, new things I learned from Oogway's scrolls, the latest prank pulled by the boys, or any other village gossip. For whatever reason, we had a tacit agreement to speak about our respective partner to an absolute minimum.

Consecutively, I had to face the unavoidable. My panda dad and Yue's parents thought it might be the right time to get us engaged. They were not getting any younger, and so was I. Having anticipated this perfectly, I immediately agree. We set a date for the engagement to take place, and Yue's parent gave me their family heirloom in the form of a ring, while my Panda Dad gave Yue's my mother jade hair comb as a gift of betrothal.

Unfortunately for Tigress, things didn't go as smooth as mine. I heard Xiang broke up with her a week or two after my betrothal. To the most part, Tigress handled it very well and reasoned with everyone that she and Xiang weren't meant to be―and this decision ultimately for the better of both of them. But I always had a foreboding that she hid something from me. She denied hiding any information, but the truth of the fact emerged when I confronted Tigress that night under the Peach Tree, about a month after her sudden breakup with Xiang.

"Tigress?" I approached her carefully as if disturbing a hibernating animal with sharp teeth.

"Hi, Po." She greeted me without turning her head. Through the years, I've learned to decrypt some of her cryptic method to hide her feelings. I saw her sat slightly slumped, eyes refused to meet mine, and her tail beat the ground convulsively.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, lacing my voice with patience to coax her to tell me the truth. She flashed her gaze before returning to look at the scrunched up leaves under her toes.

"Nothing," she replied vaguely, clutching the parchment inadvertently as an implicit response to my question. I sighed softly, and gently spoke to her. "Tigress, we'd been friends for nearly a decade. Do you think I don't know when you are lying?"

Smiling bitterly, she handed over the parchment to me in silent. I opened the canister to reveal the message within.

I was mortified.

Inside, it was the embodiment of the tiger that I had dared to call _a friend_ for her sake, the same guy who had told me how wonderful Tigress was, and eventually had promised me that he would take a good care of her—sat and embraced someone else. If breaking up with her already bad enough, to have a gut to do _this_ to her was downright cruel. I slowed my breathing to assuage the intense fury kindled within me… but watching her usual indestructible-self displaying such fragility—tore me even further.

 _You better have a good explanation for this, Xiang. Or I will…_ —

But Tigress seemed to be able to see through my head and interrupted. "Thank you for sympathizing with me Po, but aggression is never your thing…" She looked at me somberly with her sunset eyes. I swallowed thickly. _Why was she still siding him even this bastard doing mean things to her?_ I heard the voice of my jealousy echoing in my head.

"I know you are more than capable to slap him Tigress, but—"

"I understand, you just angry someone is hurting me. Thanks, Po. You are such a great friend. But believe me, I had a fair share of mistake in this too." Her confession silenced me and alleviated my anger. The vulnerability and remorse in her eyes finally had a context. I immediately regretted my outburst.

"How so?" I toned down my voice. My anger quickly dissolved into sympathy. It was true, although Tigress was a clever, capable and knowledgeable woman, she was still a novice to deal with the emotional side of thing. She had admitted that herself a few times.

"I'd been a total jerk by treating him as someone else." She said nonchalantly.

"Someone…. else?" I said with confusion while my panda brain tried to second guess who that 'someone else' might be.

She nodded grimly while nestling next to me.

Welcoming my paws on her shoulder, she allowed a long lugging sigh escaped from her lips, exhaling a cloud of thin mist against the cold autumn night. "I am sorry to drag you into this." Her voice laced with despondency.

 _I should be the one who apologize, Tigress. I should have been able to protect you from that asshole!_ My mind offhandedly placed the blame. I watched the glimpse of the hardcore warrior who was crushed and broken, witnessing her bearing such look greatly pained me.

"Hey, it's totally cool. This is what friends are for." I bluntly dismissed her apology.

I bounced my sight around to look for possible remedy, and immediately found one.

"Want some peach? _Food_ will always make you feel better." I smiled broadly, offering her the fruit.

She gave me a hesitant nod, but a soft curve emerged on her lips, "You mean... food will always make _you_ feel better," she corrected as she leaned closer to me.

I laughed and snorted inelegantly.

The sweetness and slight tanginess from the peach seemed to distract her from her grief… or was that probably down to the merit of my joke attempt? I don't know. But I was glad to see her spirit lifted as I protectively gathered her closer to me.

I munched my peach eagerly, even got a chance to choke on its pits. I could feel a gentle wave of warmness in my chest, as I saw her smile spread an inch wider watching me ungracefully recovered from my epic ordeal.

I almost deliberately choked myself again to earn that gleeful smile.

For a while, there was nothing else but the sound of the leaves rustling, and the voice of our teeth maiming the flesh of the fruit. I flashed my sight upon her.

 _Man, she is beautiful._

Perhaps she knew I was absently adoring her. Or was I ogling like a moron? Heck, I have no idea. And her sight met mine.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

As we stared at each other, our heart joined and our world connected. I suddenly caught a spark of desire in her ruby eyes. _No,_ I thought, _stop that Po._ I cleared my throat nervously, trying to contain myself. But there was another voice betraying my consciousness.

 _Go on, tell her. This is your chance! You've been waiting for this for years…!_

I tackled the eruption of passion inside me by reasoning how improper our engagement would be between best friend. But alas, attraction seemed to be a much bigger enemy than she ever was. Discerning that I won't ever win against the inner force in my soul, I gathered my courage and closed my eyes before commanding my instinct to take over the steering wheel.

Subsequently, before either of us knew it... I felt her soft lips on mine. Surprisingly, she wasn't refusing the gift….. instead, only sat there as if surrendering to her fate.

After a few moment of passionate surrender, our lips parted.

I was shocked, so was she. A subtle yet visible blush made evidence behind the obscurity of her auburn fur. Something inside her, and inside me, seemed to agree―this is what we want. I gradually made my way over to her side to test her reaction again. To my astonishment, instead of being the passive recipient of my affection, this time she lurched forward, meeting my lips in rendezvous.

But it the magic moment ceased much more abruptly this time, losing the spell of our first intimate touch—Tigress pulled her lips away from mine. She frantically leaned backward to try and regained some illusion of personal space.

"Oh, g― we just… I am―, but we―, oh no!" She fussed incoherently as if her brain suddenly disconnected from her voice. Her chest heaving and her breaths spilled erratically from her lung.

"Tigress, calm down… I promise I―" I found myself was rudely interrupted.

"Po, we just kissed! Twice!" She said half yelling. Did she forget I was the other 'party' involved in this profound act of intimacy? Of course, I know we just did it…. twice!

"This is crazy! I don't know what came over me." She frowned while massaging her temple in distress. I fell silent, all initial intention and purposes were thrown out of the window. My brain, my voice, betrayed me.

Seeing that I failed to give her any obligatory response, she dragged her voice impatiently, "Po, think of the consequences. You are engaged..! For heaven sake! This is…. This is absurd!" I could feel her strong-willed heart refusing to admit. But what should I do? If I could be frank, she is attractive, beautiful, dare I say hotter than hell.

"But it's not your fault. It's me who kissed you." I spat angrily, admitting the fact that I couldn't help myself. I didn't even bother of masking my frustration from entering my voice.

"... and I am not supposed to like it!" She yelled back furiously, "...what Ming Yue might think of me?! Good grief, I am your best friend, Po! And I betrayed her trust!" She broke off sharply. I could see the confusion and disappointed stained her beautiful amber eyes. But it was her honest confession that had stolen the entire spotlight.

 _Did she_ s _ay...did she say she like it? Well, tell you what Tigress, I like it too._

But deep inside me, a voice of conscience spoke up. I knew… we weren't supposed to do what we did. It was simply wrong place, time and with the wrong person! But the most horrifying truth was, those kisses felt… so right. How her muzzle fit nicely on mine, how her warm breath tickled my lips in a gentle breeze, and by the solid fact that she let me do it… twice… even dare to reciprocate the notion, had pronounced the truth that she may feel the same way too.

"Hell Tigress, I don't care what they think, and neither should you." I spew resolutely. My paws involuntarily pumped into a fist. She narrowed her eyes with disbelief on my scandalous response, and quickly tore her gaze from me.

Truth be told, yes probably I had lost all rationale… and my stronghold principle seemed to evaporate with it. I was in a losing battle against my desire to be with her. I don't care about my status, my fame…my…—

"I'm going." Her words interrupted my thoughts. She turned her back reading to leave, but I was swift enough to catch her paw.

 _What? She…- Denied this?_

"Tigress, wait!" I tugged her firmly, while my idle paw gently squeezed hers in an attempt to gain the ground against her unwillingness. I could feel a sudden jolt when her skin came into contact with mine. But the tension and resistance immediately dissolved as she went limp and helpless in my arms. I mean… she was perfectly capable of punching me in the face and running off if she wanted.

"Po, please…. Don't make it hard for both of us." Her voice began to falter, drowning in desperation and despair as she begged me to release her. "I have lost my chance of happiness… please, don't let _this_ ruin your chance too. You have to let me go."

Her utterance stabbed deeply into my soul. She was ready to sacrifice her happiness to ensure mine.

 _But what if… only she could ensure my happiness?_

Even when she wasn't exactly looking at me, a trail of tears from her eyes didn't go unnoticed. I could witness the rioting emotion strangled her usual stoic, expressionless facade.

 _What a genius move Po._ I rebuked myself for my lack of restraint to curb my feelings at bay and to keep my lips to myself. I should have been offering her consolation she needed. Instead, I made the matter bad to worse.

...to be continue...


	5. Parting Words

Sorry for taking so long to write this, I was absorbed doing the other fic that was far more complicated than this.

Anyway, without further ado.

* * *

 _Someone who really loves you sees what a mess you could be, how moody you can get, how hard are you to handle, but still wants you in their life._

* * *

Unwilling to accept the bitter reality, I ran in all four and escaped the scene. With eyes bursting with tears and convulsive sobbing threatened to choke my breath, I headed back to the safety of my bedroom.

Stupid...stupid... stupid... oh, stupid panda! Look what have we done?

But that sorrowful look in his green eyes as I rejected him. How could I be so heartless to do that? I have destroyed our friendship, denied my feeling, and….ultimately….I broke his heart. And that was Po, the guy who always stood beside me in my weakest moment, offering his generous arms, lending his listening ears, willingly be the target of my emotional ambush and insensitivity, but today… it was too much for him to handle.

I was so absorbed in my own thought that I nearly bulldozed Crane on my way.

"Tigress?"

"Just leave me alone…!" I shove him rudely to the side. For a split second, I registered the concerned and flabbergasted look in his eyes upon my fierce objection in accepting his sympathy.

I hid inside my solitary confinement, and I locked the door behind me. Heaving heavily from the running and unexpected moment of meltdown, I lurched to my bed and poured my aching heart—howling and crying relentlessly, soaking its fabric with my tears. I don't recall I ever cried this bad. I was spiteful, broken and furious—furious with my own stupidity and indignant with my luck with love.

In my misery, I was looking for a person to blame. Was it Xiang? Because he was the one who ended our fantasy, was it Po? Because he loved me when he wasn't supposed to. Or was it me? Because I failed to see the inconspicuous sign that I loved him too? I was deeply tormented by things around me.

Heck, Tigress… since when you are this weak against men? If Xiang saw this, he probably pissing himself laughing. What a fool.

But even if this an intentional revenge on his part after my ill-treatment, I knew I well deserve it.

* * *

Days after that I and Po didn't talk, except all the formality in the training hall within the context of student and Master. Almost as if everyone else knew what had happened that night, they didn't meddle and leave us alone—which I was thankful.

I found myself stop caring about my life, stop caring about my training, stop caring about when and what I ate. I didn't even try to hide behind my usual steely facade. I just didn't care about the world anymore. Nothing mattered. Most days I spent as a recluse in the tranquility of ironwood forest or the Training Hall when I was sure no one was there, in a genuine attempt to tire myself out and to take my consciousness away from ruminating about what had happened.

Weeks went by, and all the tragedy that night was slowly dissolving into a vague, bitter memory in the corner of my heart. But our intimate encounter still burnt and tattooed firmly in my mind. How could I forget that he had held me and kissed me as a lover might? I knew deep inside me. My heart would never stop wanting him.

But then came the dilemma.

How about my father's honor if his daughter had a scandalous relationship with an engaged man? What about Po's reputation as an exemplary warrior? And not to mention how and Li Shan was going to explain this to Ming Yue's parents? I brood long and hard.

There was a selfish part of me that wanted him to myself….I wanted us to happen, wanted to run away and elope somewhere far and unknown where people didn't give a damn about what we did. Somewhere far where we could kiss, caress each other each day. Maybe even get married, settle down, make love and have lots of cubs.

But I have obligation and duty towards Shifu and my people. So, eventually, as an epitome of abstinence and restraint, I forced myself to deny it all.

* * *

For the sake of our friendship and stopping the four to worry incessantly about me, I started to brave myself joining Po and the rest of my comrades in the kitchen. We began to banter harmless joke at each other, but I knew one more hurdle was around the corner.

Po was engaged, and before we all knew it, he would be the tying the knot.

As foolish as it may sound, I had to guard my emotion not to make the matter between us turned from bad to worse by displaying or saying things I may regret. Even Po seemed to have capitulated into his forthcoming marriage.

But one day, the inevitable occurred.

It was early in the morning when the frozen dew was still thick on the grass, and the cold biting frost still embracing the valley. I am conscious that the gong hadn't sounded yet when I heard a waddling sound outside my bedroom.

"Master Tigress, there...there is someone wants to see you." I heard Zheng's familiar squeaking voice.

I wondered who would look for me this early in the morning, and moreover…. why specifically me? Without further ado, I slip out my bedroom robes to change. "I will be right there, Zheng."

Shivering slightly from the cold wintry wind, I opened the palace gate. Apparently, Zheng told me that my mysterious guest even refuse to wait inside the warmth of the Hall of Warrior. As I pulled the handle, my heart jumped up into my throat.

Stood there holding my cashmere blanket was Xiang. He came alone, unescorted. He was wearing a long black cloak as if trying to hide things from interlopers and me. However, even under the obscurity of his garment, I could see the exhaustion with a hint of melancholy wrapping his form, he must have journeyed non-stop from Chang'an.

"Xiang, what are you doing here?" I uttered with a sharp, but quiet voice.

"Tigress," he pursed his lips to a half smile," I…I came here to return this." He pushed the blanket into my arms,"...and apologize." He paused letting his apprehension rested for a while. I stared into his fathomless blue eyes. A few weeks back, I swore I could kill him brutally if I saw him. But as time went by, my rage towards him had evaporated, and sadness kindled within. But before we spoke further, I realized the uninvited presence of another creature.

The bear stood frozen (not with cold, he had plenty of natural protection). Equally flabbergasted to see who my 'guest' was. Po must have heard when Zheng called me earlier. After all, his bedroom was right across mine.

And then something unexplainable happened. After the initial shock had subsided, both men started at each other menacingly.

"Dragon Warrior, for once, I demand you not to meddle with my personal affair." He warned.

"I don't plan to. I am just ensuring Tigress' safety." The panda announced, plain yet biting.

"And what do you mean by that?" Xiang confronted defiantly. By then, all sort of arduous scenarios racked my mind.

"Xiang, why are you here?" It was weird to hear such accusation rolled from Po's tongue, the usual hospitable panda.

"That's none of your business… I am here for Tigress. I plan to speak to you as well, but not now." Mirroring his display of provocation, the tiger snapped irritatedly.

"I am not allowing that. Not after you sending her your wedding invitation. A notable warrior should never do that." Po said, even not bothered to hide his perturbed expression.

"How dare you!" Xiang shouted full of rage, "As if you are as blameless yourself, Dragon Warrior. I should have known she had stolen your heart from the first time we met—when you asked me to take a good care of her. I should have been suspicious!" He struggled to hold his anger while articulating his thought.

"And you failed." Po pointed out nonchalantly.

"What I didn't know was she felt the same for you, hence my ill-treatment."

"Xiang…I—" I inserted myself, but Xiang raised his paws hampering my sentence from representing my intention.

"Tigress, I have forgiven you for that, and that is _not_ why I came here."

"It's not Tigress who need to apologize!"

"Will you shut it—!" Xiang's voice flared, betraying his effort to hold a civil conversation. He breathed slowly to compose himself. "I know I had failed to make her happy, but I didn't hide from all the comforting lies, instead decided to swallow the painful truth. If you look closer—this loss was a smaller price to pay than what awaits me if I didn't stop and end our relationship right there and then."

"That still doesn't warrant you to hurt her with that stupid invitation of yours."

 _Oh, gods._ I thought. _Apparently, this would turn worst than Viper's sappy novels…_ or perhaps more like Shifu's 'Romance of Three Kingdoms' he often recited to me before I went to bed during my cubhood. The only difference was, representing the princes… one monochromatic giant, and bedraggled striped cat, both were engaged to someone else—which rendered them no point to argue about the princess. The irony! Could someone please kill my fantasy?!

Po's words provoked the tension further. Like a door brutally ripped out of it hinges, Xiang's anger now were raging and visible. He jutted his chest insolently, as he approached the challenging panda.

"Do you think I could be that childish to send that to Tigress? Hell no! I don't even plan to invite her to my wedding. As rude as it may sound, I believe that would be a better solution. It was my furious parents that commissioned such painting, which I couldn't blame if they felt a deep resentment towards the person who had made use of their son."

"So, you came here to clean your name? And hope to ease her pain?" Po rebutted, hardly accepting his line of excuses.

"At least I am not a coward! _You_ are the one who had hurt her, _you_ lied Po… to me, to Tigress, and to _yourself_." Xiang sharp accusation hit the right chords within him.

"If you want to fight me, go on." Po sneered dangerously, planting one of his legs forward and posturing a defensive stance.

For a split second, a glimpse of fury searing his usually calm jade eyes. But having achieved harmony with the universe, Po knew there were one thing to do. I could hear he mumbled his inner-peace mantra and closing his eyes, trying to curb the urge of planting his fist into the tiger's face. But Xiang didn't have the same luxury of accumulated grace and wisdom. Seeing Po just stood there giving him a phlegmatic response, the tiger abruptly unleashed his lethal punch.

"Xiang stop this!"

"Po… don't!"

But all my protest fell on deaf ears. Po ultimate downfall will probably be the tonic that Xiang needed.

If this was like other time, I would be furious and joined in the brawl, trying to strike some real senses into both feebleminded warriors. But my mind stood in a momentary stall. Having two renowned Kung Fu Master hurting each other over nothing was the worse romantic fantasy I could ever have.

Seeing that none of his assault hit the desired target, the tiger brandished his sword. Thankfully Po managed to scramble an old wok laying abandoned in the vicinity. The sound of metal sang through the air. For a moment or two, Xiang was so closed to wedge his blade on some of Po's vital organ, which would cause a disastrous damage. But so far, he had only managed to slice the panda thinly. Defending himself, Po hardly counter Xiang's brutal attack. But for every single miss, the tiger get more infuriated, and stepped up his speed, until eventually, Po had to fight back.

Briskly, I assessed the grim situation. I leaped to call the four for help.

When I and the four came, it was too late. We witnessed Po thwarted Xiang's menacing blade and with his other hand, he delivered a powerful punch right, which hitting right onto the tiger's left eyes.

"Xiang!"

"Po! Stop!"

* * *

Monkey, Crane, and Mantis took Xiang to the Ping's, giving space for Mantis to access the damage from Po's mighty fist upon the tiger's left eyes, while Viper and I escorted Po back to the Palace infirmary.

I quietly helped Viper dressing his wound. The burning desire to confront the tiger was now gone, only to be replaced by his sorry-looking face. Po was fortunate, although some of the cuts from Xiang's blade may leave lasting blemishes added to the growing collection that he already accumulated, but all was superficial and nothing terribly lethal.

"This will sting a bit," I heard Viper warned the panda as she dabbed one awful looking laceration on his round cheek with pungent smelling antiseptic.

"Thankfully your wedding still another month away, Po. You can't show up with all this bruises and cuts all over you." She commented again with sympathy. Po just let a disgruntled sigh, groaned lowly into his palm. Worry and remorse flashed in his gleaming jade eyes, which at the moment doing all they could to avoid mine. He looked like there were many things he wanted to say, but lacking better words to express them. I knew he regretted what happened and what he did. But now, it's too late.

* * *

That evening, Monkey handed me a spool. Apparently, Xiang was here weren't just to return my cashmere stole, but to pass down a request from Chang'an.

The message came from Imperial City asking for Dragon Warrior's assistance to safeguard the royal entourage while the Emperor voyaged across China for his annual visit. But since Po wasn't in acceptable condition to meet the Sons of Heaven, I would take his place and accompany the convoy for the next three month. That way, I had a perfect excuse not to be present at his wedding. I thought. It was best to keep a discreet separation between us.

It was evident the battle damaged that day was far more than a bruise, strain muscle, and abrasion. My fear transpired when the villagers began talking behind our back about what had caused Xiang, to visit me and came out, returned half battered.

I knew none of the four would betray our friendship and spill more words into already sizzling gossip. But the lack of information around my break up with Xiang a few months ago, and now this…..perhaps compelled the gossip to explode into raging news. There were a lot of versions, from what I gathered from Viper. One version narrated that Xiang tried to elope with me to marry elsewhere, only to be stopped by a jealous panda, while one of the most horrifying version said that Xiang suspected I was sleeping with Dragon Warrior during our course of our relationship, hence coming for revenge.

I wished I could set the record straight for the sake of Po and Xiang. Both of them were honorable warriors who didn't deserve this kind of treatment. But the fact that Po was China's most renowned fighter and Xiang being the son of an infamous politician didn't help the matter one bit. But above all dealing with tarnished image, I was worried about one thing.

Ming Yue.

If there was one villager that needed a full straight explanation from me, it had to be her.

A few days later, before I journeyed to Chang'an, I wrote her a letter. Because lack of time, I didn't manage to arrange a proper face to face meeting with her, but I guessed writing to her was better than leaving things left unsaid.

With every ounce of my courage, I penned down everything. From my break up with Xiang, the kiss under the Peach Tree, the brawl that happened days ago, and most importantly… I admitted how I feel about Po. Not that I wanted it would change anything between them. Lastly, in my absence, I wished both of them a fruitful life as their embarked on their journey as husband and wife. Henceforth, I reaffirm. Never lover, ever friends. I bid Po my unspoken goodbye.

...to be continue...


	6. Accidental Heroes

Xuancheng City. Four weeks later.

Cold wintry wind blustered a strange wheezing sound and enveloped the landscape with its frozen breath. The Emperor and Imperial entourage were on their second city stop in the southern Anhui province.

Beneath a pile of powdering snow, a group of Imperial Guards ran their marching drills. Tigress stood on one of the watch towers that was looming over the vast courtyard, studying the sentinels marching in perfect line, going around the circumference of the arena outside the walls. It was strange that she could feel lonely despite being among a throng of creatures around her. In contrast, she reminisced her days in Valley of Peace, which she spent mostly by training or sitting in meditation in seclusion, yet she had never felt the same feeling of lonesomeness.

The arena underneath was bedecked with colorful red and gold ornament, signifying the citizen's celebratory mood. Various banner spelling out a joyous greeting and good luck mantra materialized on every visible surface. The number of ensigns bearing the Emperor's crescent stood proudly outside the ceremonial venue. All kinds of creature, big or small, filled every corner and rammed pack Xuancheng city's courtyard.

But the most experience Imperial Intelligence and Army leaders knew, jubilation time like this was when they were more vulnerable and susceptible of fearsome assault. During her morning briefing, all member of Imperial escorts were told to double their defenses and be extra vigilant for suspicious behavior. Tigress had a strong premonition that something may happen today. Good or bad she couldn't sense it.

Within her peripheral vision, she saw a glimpse of an unusual looking sentinel. While there was a lot of rhinos, tigers, and other large mammals making up the members of the security. But, she had never seen one so large and round before. Tigress squinted her eyes in the hope to gain a better vision. Upon closer inspection, she realized the figure was wearing a camouflaging black cloak that made him or her resembled one of the sentinels. When the creature whirled around exposing her ludicrously distasteful, excessive makeup ―her fat bulging crimson lips and putrid green eye shadow, Tigress was certain she wasn't one of them.

Tigress did her patrol and combed the area all throughout the procession. While ascending one of the watch towers, she caught a glimpse of the Emperor gliding down the grand entrance into the arena. A few dancer masquerading as a dragon inside a long, sophisticated costume, eloquently danced around him. The crowds erupted in a cohesive cheer and resonating clap exalting the Emperor.

Abruptly, something else won her attention. It was the flabby lady she saw earlier, stood a stone throw from her, expeditiously delivering dumpling into her mouth. She chewed the dumpling rapaciously until she caught Tigress fiery orbs were observing her. Realizing her lapse of grace, she halted her consumption, acted daintily and threw a coquettish smile that could make Tigress cringed and the fur on her neck stood up.

With her analyzing stare, Tigress meticulously scrutinized the lady's feature. Her curly hair matted and tangled in unruly display bearing semblance to the mop Zheng was using to polish the marble floor. Her blunt claw was broken in various places, nonetheless painted with shockingly ugly pink lacquer. Her qipao decorated with unorthodox colorful patterns that suited to be a curtain more than a dress. To be frank, she looked more like a clown than a lady. Tigress couldn't even throw a wild guess what kind of animal she was. Offhandedly, Tigress' eyes wandered at her unnaturally round chest that seemed to hide exceptionally massive asset even for a creature her size.

"Eh-hem," the lady with the copious bosom cleared her throat loudly.

Realizing she had been focusing on the lady phenomenally oversize breast, Tigress averted her gaze to the floor and swiftly apologized while blushing profusely."Pardon me, Ma'am."

"Oh doesn't matter, Dear," she chuckled gleefully, fanning herself with her silk fan and hiding her coy smiles. Tigress found this odd, who needed a fan in the middle of frigid winter?

Tigress walked away, feeding her sight on the cobblestone underneath her foot and occasionally swept her gaze to her surrounding. But a succession of shrill and coherent exclamation from the crowds snapped her attention back to the stage. She saw the dragon costume was abandoned in exchange into four hulking oxen, surrounding the hapless Emperor. Within her vantage, she witnessed a few dozen more revealed themselves among the crowd and scattered around the proximity of the arena.

One of the bulls wielded his swords towards the Emperor's neck demanding his submission. The apprehensive crowd gasped, and the atmosphere turned grim and silent.

"Surrender now!" His condescending voice boomed like a thunderclap against the grave silence.

Tigress' body shook in raw nerves as she tried to fight her way to the front. Suddenly a meaty, rather damp paw took a firm grip on her shoulder. It was that large-bosomed lady.

"Here, use this," Casually, she handed Tigress a crossbow complete with its ammunition. Glancing at the mysterious woman quizzically, Tigress registered she had another munition clamped under her flabby armpits. A dozen speculation ramming her head, she was undeniably familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Ugh lil' lady, you may want to go now and save the Emperor," her unique effeminate voice awoke Tigress from her absurd fantasy.

"Ri-right… thanks for… this," she gestured awkwardly.

Tigress' impeccable shot managed to strike a few unfortunate fugitives surrounding the Emperor, while the rest of the Army was closing in to capture the rest of the offender. Scrupulously, she approached the podium. The tail of her eyes unwittingly caught the trail of smoke heading towards one of the looming towers. Still crouching to hold her weapon, Tigress noticed the fat lady was the one who had aimed that calculative cannon blow. With a blasting rage, the ball of fire collided with the hard concrete and caused the bricks to fall. Discerning Emperor's safety as her priority, Tigress deftly scaled one of the imposing towers and used a bunting's string to sway her way towards the center of the commotion. A fearsome crossfire welcomed her and a few angry separatist confronted her for meddling with their plan.

Fluently thwarting the menacing sword away from threatening the Emperor, Tigress stood in defensive stance fencing the Son of Heaven from enemy's ambush. Another blast roared splitting the air, and other towers started collapsing together with their majestic fame. The distant crackling dissent from above reminded her about the demise that about to fall.

"Your Honor, hold my paws!" Without delaying further, she carried the Emperor meandering her way through the falling debris. But a few rebels blocked her path. Thinking on her feet, Tigress launched the Son of Heaven towards the crowds. Her analytical mind brusquely singled out the strange lady and aimed the Emperor straight at her. At least he would have a comfortable landing on her ample arm and bountiful bosom. She thought.

Knowing their target has absconded successfully, a cry of fury escaped from the rebel leader's lips as he brought the sword down on her side. Tigress replied him with an untamed growl, pulling her lips to bare a vicious snarl. The sword cut her upper thigh thinly, but she delivered a fatal punch on the chief's sternum. Seeing their leader had collapsed, another assailant approached her. But soon, they paused the brawl and concentrated all their effort escaping the despicable wave of concrete that was quickly swallowing up the rest of the army and the rebels.

Tigress nimbly scrambled to her feet. Her cat paws carried her over the debris in graceful agility.

Though they were fast, the avalanche of rubble was faster. It gained speed as it came down closer to where they were, from all the direction. If she were just concerned for herself, she would barely make it. But hearing a cry of help from entrapped soldier, she decided the right thing to do was to put her safety second to others. Staring briefly at the tumbling towers, frantically she turned her paw to help her comrades. She managed to pull a few to safety while miraculously avoid being drowned and buried alive, but Tigress knew her luck wouldn't last that long as the avalanche intensify and the last tower began to tilt precariously.

She was about to make a run for her life when she caught a glimpse of Chinese Army General laid unconscious. Latching his paw firmly on hers, she tugged him. With extra weight encumbered her depleting strength, Tigress urged her tired feet to fight their way out of the thunderstorm of concrete, even though she knew it was a losing battle.

Closing her way to safety, she summoned all her strength to throw the listless General to the hand of sentries whom tensely watching her from a distant. Suddenly something caught her foot, and she heard a horrified scream and warning exclamation bellowed from her comrades as they saw what coming behind her.

Tigress closed her eyes for a moment when the inevitable feeling of dying had become undeniable. Capitulating her fate, she knew her life was about to end, and for whatever reason, she had accepted it. A melancholic string of nostalgia flashing through her mind. She remembered Shifu, the Five, all of her friends in the Valley, and… Po―The panda who had capsized her life upside down and threw all her logical senses into an unruly mental display. And the passionate touch of his lips that would be tattooed forever in her mind ―How she wished she could tell him how much he meant to her, to be able to hug and kiss him one last time. But in her mind, it's better to end her life this way, for she would rather die as a friend and a warrior than to live as a scandalous lover.

In her life, Tigress acknowledged a lot of things that changed people. War, separation, birth, death ―and love was one of them. Some changes were for the better, some for the worse. But she knew she wasn't the same tigress before that panda's love touched her.

 _Po, forgive me._

As the debris closing in, in between her drifting consciousness, she heard someone approaching.

"Yataaaah….Kiyaaah….! Tigress!"

It was someone who had that unmistakable comforting voice. Tigress tried to identify the creature and pushed her lids to stay open. She struggled to elicit a sound out of her throat, but the freezing chill dried her chords and numbed her limbs. Sluggishly, she tried to move, ignoring the screaming pain from the impact. However, the gulf of pain on her spine surged through her body and pulled her mind back into the darkness. In a momentary blur, she saw the lady with distinctive makeup and felt her limp body being firmly grasped from under the rubble and pressed against something warm and soft.

And from then, everything went blank and dark.

* * *

The next time she cracked open her eyes, she was in the large makeshift tent. Judging from the pungent antiseptic smell, numerous labeled bottle, and surgical equipment, she was in an infirmary. Thankfully none of her abrasion was lethal, thanks to the unknown stranger that save her, she had a chance to see another day.

The tingling sensation crept up her posture as the magic spell of the drug alleviated, she began to be able to feel and swiveled her limbs. However, she noticed the throbbing pain from her back returned as she lurched to sit.

The extra layer of bandage had trapped more heat, made her feel a lot more comfortable even without her cloak. Unwittingly, her thought flew back to the Emperor and the Army General. She hoped they made it alive. She was just an escort. Her life was nothing compared to an important dignitary such as the Son of Heaven.

"Master Tigress?" A voice was beckoning. The Army General entered and knelt by her bedside.

"Thank you for saving me." He bowed reverentially, "If I could be of service to you, I would like to escort your early return to the Valley of Peace whenever you deem fit."

"It's my honor, Honorable General. Protecting you and the Emperor was part of my duty." Tigress replied humbly. Her mind was inadvertently reminded about the elusive lady who had saved her.

"Do you know who had…. rescued me?"

The General shook his head slowly. "She…..she disappeared as soon as she handed you over," he explained. Even he couldn't comprehend how a lady with an enormous, ample figure could move with such speed and agility. Tigress nodded understandingly. Unfortunately, unlike the General, she might never know the identity of her true savior or had a chance to thank her.

* * *

Review? Faves? Follow?

Next chapter when the whole saga resolved.


	7. Admittance

Apologize if the flashback and forth really confuse you guys.

I promise only one more flashback and that's it XD Bear with me. (p.s, I may change the formatting after this story completed, thank you for all of your valueable input. Meanwhile, don't forget to check my other ongoing fiction : Tiger's Memoir.)

* * *

A few days passed since that epic ambush in Xuancheng arena. Recovering well from the assault, the Emperor had relinquished Tigress from her post out of goodwill to facilitate her full recovery. However, Tigress wasn't keen to return to the Valley of Peace. Not today.

Because it was Po and Ming Xue's wedding day.

Yet, as a good friend that she was, she made her way to the closest temple, by the north of the city gate, to send her prayer and her good wishes.

Standing by the entrance of Qinglong Temple, she picked a blank parchment and a few sticks of incense.

Erupting emotion stung her eyes as she poured her heart, grafting her selfless wishes unto the surface of the blank scroll. But, she refused to let her tears spill from her eyes. Contemplatively, she let the ink seeped to its fabric while accepted the painful truth with her heart what her brain already knew.

Po belonged to someone else.

Folding the parchment back haltingly and hung it onto the ancient plum tree on the temple courtyard, she headed inside to offer her prayer.

* * *

 _Never lovers, ever friends_

 _Goodbye, let our hearts call it a day_

 _But before you walk away, I sincerely want to say…_

 _I wish you bluebirds in the spring_

 _To give your heart a song to sing_

 _And then a kiss, but more than this_

 _I wish you love_

 _My breaking heart and i agree_

 _That you and i could never be_

 _So with my best….my very best_

 _I set you free_

* * *

Completing her ritual, Tigress sighed lightly and headed towards the exit. But the next thing she saw seized her breath and stopped her heart.

The monochromatic giant was there, by the gate of the temple, wearing his generous signature smile that could disintegrate her hardcore defiance and bent her legendary resistance.

In his paw was the parchment that she had hung earlier by the tree. Standing motionlessly, her brain stalled and her eyes widened in disbelief at the unexpected encounter.

 _Isn't today supposed to be his wedding? How... why... is he here?_

"Tigress…" He stepped forward and swallowed the nervous knot down his throat. Both of them just gazed in silence while their souls found healing in each other's presence.

Meanwhile behind the shrubbery, a tiger, and a snake conversing.

"Heck, is he going to wait until his next birthday to say anything?"

"Shush… just shut it, Xiang! Just listen," Viper slammed the tip of her tail to silence the impatient tiger next to her.

"But they are not talking!" Irritation was palpable in his voice. He couldn't believe what he testified. Po was The Defender of China that had defeated many formidable enemies, currently behaving like an inept fool in front of the girl he fancied. Viper snickered at him,"... patience never be your thing, huh?"

"I swear I could help him with his confession. I don't get it why he finds it so difficult." The tiger continued to rant. Finally, they heard Po's faltering voice in the distance.

"I am s-sorry." He stammered incoherently. "I should have told this a lot earlier." He reached her paws. "We won't need to go through all this should I was brave enough to admit my feelings for you."

"Po, don't," she dished away his paws from hers, denying all the act of intimacy he was about to pursue. But the yearning look in her eyes had discounted all of her verbal protests.

".. but it's not too late Tigress." He implored as his eyes pressing for her approval. When their eyes met, the panda lifted his left paw to show her something. Tigress felt her chest tightened abruptly testifying the absence of the ring between the digit of his stubby finger.

"Po, don't tell me you broke your engagement!" She shot back, rudely rebuking his irrationality. "I had never wished you losing your happiness because of me. You've wasted your chance!" Fear clawing its way up her throat.

But then another revelation fell like a brick testifying the scalding marks on his paw. The depiction of the elusive rotund lady holding a cannon flashed through her eyes.

"You...you were here a few days ago! You were that la―Oh gods!" She wasn't sure whether she supposed to feel elated or annoyed that the panda had taken such a hassle to see her.

Po smothered an urge to cringe witnessing the tiger's growing snit. "Tigress. I came here to see you." He said weakly.

"But… ―but, why?" She wrestled a desire to yell at him.

"Look, I know I had a lot of explaining to do. I will come to it. I promise!" He offered as clarification."But at the moment, I need to tell you something." He appended, attempting to restore order in their conversation.

"There is nothing to say, Po!" She snarled. Her shoulder rose and fell with each quaking breath.

"Tigress, even if we never are together, I figure out that would be better than pretending someone else is you! You think this is fair for Ming Yue?" He retaliated, barely able to contain the frustration from reflecting on his words. His words were more bitter than bile, more hurtful than a blade.

Tigress left speechless, the line of argument died prematurely on her lips. Having experienced the same ordeal with Xiang, made her understood that she couldn't mold him into the man she wished he would be. She had deceived herself and others into believing she was happy with him―while subconsciously, all she wanted was this fat, stubby panda.

"I don't have any choice…. because my heart had chosen you." His last sentence mentally hit her like a quaking tremor that shook the core of her soul. Both of them stood there in a pregnant silence, busy ruminating about the strains of events behind them and those ahead.

 _Po, how could you do this to me? How could you make my mental disarrayed into absolute mayhem? How could you make me think more about you more than I should?_

 _Tigress, you are not the only girl in the universe, but the only one that matters._

 _Every time I looked at you, I find my heart smiling with no reason. And I am not supposed to do that, you are my best friend, for heaven sake!_

 _I will wait as long as it takes, Tigress. Because honestly, I don't want anyone else._

 _And frankly speaking, I don't know why I like you, Panda. I just do._

Tigress was the first to find her voice."But...―this is so absurd! What will other people think about you? About us? We'll be the scandal of the valley… and your father will be embarrassed, and Shifu…" She trailed off into worry induced rant.

"I don't mind that one bit." He smiled and gathered the anxious tiger into his arms."If they say, we are doing something scandalous. Let them be. But I already told you, Tigress ― I don't care what people say. You worth more than my reputation, my title, and all sort of honorific mumbo-jumbo. If I had to part with them all to be with you. So be it." Po gazed into her amber eyes, and by the look she bestowed upon him, he had successfully tossed her worry aside. She was almost willing to embroil into the depth of their sudden affair, completely lost in his warm embrace.

With his paw still clutching the tiger's slender frame, he lurched forward reaching his warm lips on her temple, her cheek and then its last destination, her lips. Tigress found her body limped under the spell of his paralyzing touch and her unwillingness decimated on each of his expert kisses.

 _Tigress, you can't be serious? You are signing yourself into a scandalous affair!_ The voice of her sanity was screaming loudly in her head. But those words of her inner plea fell into her unwilling ears, being ignored and silenced completely, while her heart siding with her animal instinct, gushing contrasting words of encouragement to reply his ultimate act of devotion.

 _Po is single now. Go and get you man, Tigress!_

As crazy as it sounded, she knew she had failed miserably to resist. Inadvertently, Tigress reciprocated the notion, liberally trapping his lips between hers in a long lazy drag. The battle for dominance ensued and the kiss was rapidly deepening.

After a long silence, both animals parted for air. Tigress, being the logical and levelheaded voice of the two, recited her concern again. "Po, do you realize once the word is out, there is no turning back?… We may even never hear the end of it."

"I know," he smiled with a warm glow in his jade eyes.

His warm breath spilled over her shoulder as he whispered gently into her ears, "and I know it would be well worth it."

If she dared to admit, his deep heartfelt confession felt like a calming breeze that filtered through her soul. Throwing a silent word of gratitude, it was Tigress' turn to answer him with her lips. She balanced herself on the tip of her toes, placing her paws behind the back of his neck and meet his lips in between. Under her paws, she could feel Po's body roused and fur bristled from sensory overload.

The world around them suddenly stopped at their feet. Everything went very much surreal, and all they noticed was the passionate glow of each other's eyes. Out of nowhere the rendition of romance-infused melody touched their ears.

 _I wish you shelter from the storm_

 _A cozy fire to keep you warm_

 _But most of all when snowflakes fall_

 _I wish you love_

From behind the obscurity of nearly bare shrubbery, Viper smiled contentedly. Her eyes wandered away from the two distinct figure that sharing their moment of intimacy as if trying to give them some well-deserved privacy. She watched as millions of delicate snowflakes danced through the air, giving the finishing touch of the prize worthy scene that unfolded in front of her. With the tip of her tail, she wiped the last evidence of her tears of joy, noticing the new radiance in the couples' eyes.

 _Hope there will be no more secret between you two from now on._

 _Guys… I wish you love._

 _Forever._

She nudged the tiger next to her. "Seemed like our trip from Valley of Peace wasn't going to be a waste."

* * *

Tigress sat on the edge of the wall, overlooking the majestic city of Xuancheng that glittered in the warmth of hearth as the winter sun began to set. She had a few more days before two of them had to return to the reality, and she was certain, there would be a lot of unpleasant remarks and awkward questions, but at the moment, she wanted to relish every second of her freedom.

"Hey." Tigress turned and smiled warmly at the monochromatic giant who nimbly climbed next to her, balancing a bowl of steamed buns and a pot of tea. Po took a seat next to her and prepared a cup for her. He nudged her the bowl of buns.

"Thanks, Po." She accepted his offer with gratitude, savoring the warmth from the hot tea that seeping through her paws as she held it. Her amber eyes stared devoidly into space while her mind trailed of to Ming Yue, Mr. Li, Mr. Ping, Shifu… and many other individuals she owed her explanation to.

"Somethin' in your mind?" He asked with concern over the preoccupied expression she carried. His jade orbs were pleading for reaction.

"No… just, a little worry over…―"

"Us?" Po helped to finish her sentence. Tigress nodded weakly.

"We are together in this, aren't we?" Po wrapped one of his idle paw over her slender waist, holding it firmly as determination colored his voice. A warm feeling bubbled in her chest, and her gut felt oddly tight."I promise nothing would change between us no matter what people said." He whispered to her ears in acknowledgment of her unspoken worries.

Tigress met his gentle gaze and gave him an approving smile.

"So, care to fill me in on what made you decide to come here for me?" The bitterness in her smile vanished, only leaving its sweetness behind.

"Ah yes―yes." He said,"It was started with my _friendly talk_ with Xiang."

Tigress rolled her eyes with skepticism.

"No! Really… it was a friendly talk! He was the one who told me you are in Xuancheng, even took me to that temple to meet you!" Po pursed his lips and folded his arms animatedly. Shock and irritation were spreading through his posture.

Tigress stifled a laugh watching the panda sulked in annoyance. "Ok, sorry. Do continue."

"Ok, so what happen was…"

* * *

To be continue….


	8. And this what she said

Yes, finally the final chapter, and I add a little surprise to close the story.

Happy Christmas to those who celebrate :-) Sadly, this would be the last chapter of this story!

I just published my last piece of KFP story 'Seven Days', a collaboration work with a friend of mine, this would be the last KFP story that I write, at least until further inspiration from Dreamworks and new revelation about the future of KFP4. I wanted to say thank you for those of you who had reviewed, faved and followed my story... I couldn't tell you enough how much that have encouraged me to keep on writing. If you like this one, you may enjoy 'Kissing Conundrum', 'Attraction' and 'You and Me'. (p.s : don't worry, I will finished the Tiger's memoir and Seven Days before my hiatus in KFP realm. And I will keep on writing on other fandom meanwhile).

Do you notice that conversation in chapter 1 among the four was actually referring to the event below: when Monkey said he had formulated a plan. Also remember the lacquered box back in chapter 1? It makes an appearance again here!

* * *

And here Po was telling Tigress about the events prior to his visit to Xuangchen.

 _After the altercation had turned into a gruesome brawl between Xiang and me, I decided to withdraw myself from the public scrutiny for a while. It's only had been a day since Tigress went off to that mission in Chang'_ an to _escort the Emperor entourage, but I already began missing her presence. I guessed, primarily because we had a crisis left unresolved between us when she left, and the thought of me getting married by the time she returned didn't help one bit._

 _Caught in confused duty and contradicting feeling, I found myself meditating to kill the time and assuaged my turmoiling emotion from surfacing. Well, I wasn't keen to victimize anyone else and caused another casualty like Xiang, even though I disliked the tiger, I still reprimanded myself for not handling the situation in peace._

 _"Po?" I heard someone slid the door of my room._

 _"Oh… hi, Monkey." I opened my eyes, ending my fake meditation._

 _"Ermm…. Do you have a few minutes." I raised my brows detecting the uncharacteristically uptight edge on his voice._

 _"I have way much longer than a few minutes! What's up buddy?" I smiled while my paws were laboriously tidying up a pile of noodle bowls and teacups that had been collecting diverse kind of molds from the corner of my room. This somehow a good indication on how much I'd spent time in_ reclusion _ever since that accidental confrontation._

 _"Ugh, I need you to come with me to your Dad's restaurant." His face hardened, and his voice faltered further._

 _Confused, I found himself obediently trailing the simian down the village. Evaluating Monkey's stiff posture and his unusual silence during the descend down the Thousand Steps, I asked why he wanted me at my dad's when clearly the restaurant was closed today._

 _But Monkey kept on avoiding the question cleverly; thus, I could only speculate the hidden meaning behind his request._

 _Approaching the establishment that was deserted because my goose dad was away to purchase a few new cooking gadgets from the city, Monkey still declined to say anything explicit other than mentioning someone needed to speak to me._

 _With chest filled with raw anticipation, I pushed the door into my old bedroom, just to meet the uneasy gaze of Xiang, the very tiger that involved in a blind dispute with me a few days ago._

 _"Err… Hi." I smiled tightly._

 _"Hi, Dragon Warrior." The tiger replied, his expression blanched, and his lips tugged an equally grim smile. Crane and Mantis were there too. They passed around cups of tea and a jar of almond cookies among them. By then hundreds of question running in my head, wondering why the tiger still here almost a week after the incident when he supposed to return to Chang'an._

 _The room fell into an awkward silence. The tiger suddenly became very interested in his tea, while I squirmed and_ cowered _on my seat, wishing I could hide behind that tiny piece of ceramics._

 _"Right, gentleman, I believe you two have a lot to discuss," Crane announced, shepherding the other two males to make their exit._

 _"Good luck." The insect said in a hushed voice. I felt a slight patting from Mantis' appendage as he excused himself. I winced uneasily, as I stole a quick glance at the tiger. The last time we met, there was_ only _animosity between us, but this time, there was no hostility in his eyes, in fact, he looked away after noticing some drying blemishes on my face, an evidence of contentious inscription of his claws._

 _He fidgeted nervously in his seat, very much unlike his usual debonair, haughty inclination. "Dragon Warrior.. ―" Xiang began by clearing his throat._

 _Looking at his apparent discomfit alleviated my nervousness. I wasn't the only one who felt apprehensive discussing our nasty encounter._

 _"Please, just call me Po," I stated, offering my friendly advancement._

 _"Fine." He huffed and relaxed a little bit," Po. Listen, I think I owe you some explanation." He declared solemnly._

 _My eyes studied him, the circular ring around his eyes was no longer swollen, but now had been replaced with an obnoxious bluish black ring with a slight sagging underneath his eyes. Subsequently, his friendly proposition ignited a guilty feeling within me._

 _"Uhm, before you do….I think I owe you an apology. Sorry for…. ugh…. punching you. Even though… you totally deserve it after hurting Tigress." I admitted, even though there was slight contempt colored the tone of my statement._

 _"Look, let's not get there yet, okay." He pinched the bridge of his nose and his forehead creased in annoyance. "I have a good reason for this." His voice returned deceptively calm. Just what kind of clarification he would offer me? Was there something worth mentioning that could change the dire situation?_

 _"Right after I broke up with Tigress, I went back to Chang'an. I was unspeakably upset, I refused to eat, couldn't concentrate much on my training, causing my Master and my parents to worry incessantly. It was then, Lin Fei came into view." I cringed as his confession evoked a depiction of his mental torture._

 _"Lin Fei, she is your…"_

 _"Wife now." Xiang finished my sentence, by then the tension in his face had evaporated. The tiger paid me a faint smile while taking a swig from his tea and leaned back in his seat._

 _"She was my childhood friend. We were like brother and sister since we were young. My parents requested her presence after noticing I grew depressed… maybe even suicidal after breaking off with Tigress. Only then, I realized how much I depended on her." He sighed pensively as continuing his narrative, and his lips pulled into a gentle smile. "She helped me through my grief faster than I ever thought. But only after she disclosed that she'd been holding a special feeling for me, I began considering our relationship as something….. more." He expounded fluently. For once, I didn't question the sincerity of his words._

 _"A few week after, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis came to Chang'an, they told me about what happened between you and Tigress underneath that Peach Tree." Xiang continued, reminding about the forbidden exchange between Tigress and me._

 _"And it was Monkey's idea to pretend to return the stole back to Tigress, so I could apologize and insinuate her over to admit her feelings for you. Unfortunately…. Our well-devised plan seemed to derail completely." He explicated. I held my breath, slowly lowering my eyes with remorse, but there was no hatred in his words, only bitter sympathy._

 _"Ugh… I am sorry―" I mumbled tightly. But unexpectedly, Xiang smiled and placed one of his paws on my shoulder with empathy._

 _"Po, there is nothing to be sorry about. I understand you love her." He said full of understanding."I came here to remind you, that now is your chance to take a stand." His words sound more like an instruction to me, not patronizingly… but in a nice, positive way._

 _"It's now or never." The tiger said in closing. I withdrew my apologetic sight on his encouragement._

 _Then I remembered the piece of wisdom Shifu mentioned in one of his lessons, that people learned from their mistake, the pain makes one stronger, the fear makes one braver, heartbreak make one wiser. Back then, his words was a vague_ proverbs _that we all chanted in our meditation,_ a meaningless notes _in our_ mind, _until_ spur _of unfortunate events helped me to take_ those wisdom _down from the lobe of my brain and into my heart._

 _"Xiang, thank you."_

 _The next day, I gathered Ming Yue, her parents, and both of my dads to explain everything. It was one of the hardest days of my life to witness disappointment tearing my father's face, betrayal destroying my fiance's heart, and anger splitting my family relationship with Ming Yue's parent's._

 _But that wasn't as hard as testifying Tigress' bitter tears as she forsook her feeling for me._

 _Yes, the pain, fear, and heartbreak had made me stronger, braver and wiser._

 _Even if Tigress would never accept me, I would be consoled to say that I had tried to make things right…..because I won't be locked in the past, and wondered about how things could have been, should I never tell her that I love her._

* * *

As Po breathed his last word completing his story, Tigress turned to him,"Was that disguised as a woman was Xiang idea too?"

"No, that was mine." Po grinned proudly, but his smile vanished into a grumpy scowl on Tigress' next response. "I should have guessed. There are not many creatures as downright insane like you." Tigress said, reciting from her memory how many times the panda had humiliated himself with his crazy ideas.

"Hey!" Po jabbed and tickled her side causing Tigress to erupt in jarring giggles."That's for insulting me!"

Smirking deviously, Tigress reciprocated his action and answered him with a square punch at his face,"And that's for making me wait for you this long!" She said, mirroring Po's intonation.

As their laugh faded, Tigress pulled a long lazy drag as her eyes stared dreamily into space. Her mind reliving each frame of the events, from her sudden romance with Xiang, her epic break off with him, the forbidden passion she shared with Po, the vicious fight between the two warriors, her emotional breakdown and finally now the cycle reached its full circle, but this time with a different man.

"I think I need to thank Xiang properly." Po broke the silence, his paws approaching hers and curled around it protectively.

"Yeah, me too." She came to rest her head on his broad shoulder, getting a strong scent of him and enjoying the sensation of closeness."But I guess we had to think about that after we returned to Jade Palace."

"Well, we may be able to fit that in our schedule." A winning smile radiated from his face, "Look at this." He presented Tigress with a scroll bearing an intricate, formal looking emblem on its already broken seal. She stared at him with a wary look, but Po nudged her to open the spool which clearly he had inspected beforehand. At least, indicated by his smile, Tigress concluded the news was no ill-tidings which in turn ousted her initial apprehension. Nonetheless, her paws shivered when she unraveled the parchment.

 _Master Tigress and Dragon Warrior._

 _By now I knew both of you well, and your heroic actions had saved China many times over. However words had reached me about a complicated personal situation of yours, and undoubtedly this would affect you greatly._

 _I offered two of you a residence on one of my summer palace for three months where two of you could think over your decision at peace. Take the time that has been given and makes good out of it. I am sure you will know what to do._

 _You are expected back in Jade Palace right after._

 _Signed,_

 _The Son of Heaven_

Tigress sighed in deliberation, but her cognitive mind was quick to draw a few conclusion."Po, you even told the Emperor about _us_?" She stared at the panda blankly. Tigress acknowledged Po could be idiotic and irrational sometimes, but this one was astonishingly senseless. The panda cringed.

"I told him as long as he promised to keep it a secret." Po retaliated, preserving the illusion so that Tigress didn't take offense.

"And you believe him?" Tigress made a noise of disapproval, but Po cackled at her skepticism, pulling her into his ample chest to convince the tiger that everything would be alright.

"Don't you worry little lady," Her panda whispered softly, almost in a hushed voice,"I am sure he won't let the whole China knows about us." His breath spilled over her ears like a gentle calming wave, and she looked up to find his enthralling green eyes gazing directly at her, silently proclaiming his unconditional love.

Tigress wondered, where did her usual resistance go on the face of Po's persuasive plea.

 _You better be right, Panda._

* * *

A few months had passed, as they had predicted, the valley was soon flooded with lustful gossip about their shocking relationship. But both of them, even Mr. Ping and Master Shifu seemed to be cold-headedly dealt with all the slanderous remarks that at some point pummeled like a charging bull.

Thankfully, the Emperor's summon, and the news about their heroic activity had outshone the scandal by a reasonable depth. And as times flew by, eventually, realizing the truth of the matter, all the gossiping, the malicious rumor, died in its on feat. And to Tigress surprise, her father was one that resolutely defending her reputation and shielded her from many nasty remarks.

And a month after they were officially courting, both of them found themselves in a very unusual situation of departing in a small mission, just the two of them…. Which to Tigress, this sounded like a cover up for another clandestine affair.

That morning, as the fresh air breathed a new life for the inhabitant of the earth and the wan ray of early sunlight blanketed the landscape around them, feline master woke up from her peaceful slumber. Tigress stretched her frame, trying to detach from the comfortable warmth of her bed, just to find a pair of warm, fuzzy arms fixated around her waist and someone's gentle snoring reverberating right next to her shoulder.

She smiled witnessing the panda usual pathetic self; his mouth opened wide, and tongue lolled out on its side. In spite of that, Po always looked adorable in his sleep, no matter how ungraceful his pose was. Tigress slowly tried to untangle herself from him, only to find his grasp tightened, followed by the immediate clamping by his legs to prevent her absconding out of bed.

"Panda, I know you are awake, you faker!" Tigress snarled, but her verbal objection wasn't said in aggravation, more like a playful protest.

 _How on earth I could love this idiot is really beyond me._

"Morning beautiful." A bright smile beamed from his round, silly face.

 _Waking up seeing her face? Yeah, I can get used to this!_

"How's your sleep?" He asked absently.

"Never been better." She purred shamelessly into his bare chest, drunk from his scent and the warmth of his breaths. And there was silence. They felt no need to conversate, communicating through tender kisses, soft touch, and gentle mewls instead. It was wonderfully peaceful and reassuring. It was as if they were in entirely different universe altogether.

"Hey don't get carried away there." Po chuckled teasingly reminding her of the boundary "...you are still sharing a bed with a man."

"I never would have guessed what you tell Master Shifu to allow us sharing a bedroom on our mission." Tigress exposed her cynical opinion. Certainly, having to be able to persuade his adoptive father―who often remarked giving her to Po was like handing over precious rubies into the hand of a feral gorilla―was an achievement at its own decree. Also remembering how Shifu's mind often inclined towards more traditional approach, Tigress was positive―Po must have traded something _'valuable'_ in order to ' _buy'_ his permission to do something extremely liberal for 13th century China's setting.

Reading that the tiger was doubting the expense of his merit, the panda defended himself. "Hey, don't underestimate my persuasion skill there Master Tigress. This cool guy could melt the steel heart of the most hardcore warrior in China! Even seduced her to dress like a dainty maiden." He pointed his index finger cockily at himself.

The tiger scowled,"You are such a dork sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeap, the big fatty dork that you loved!" The panda bantered while chuckling softly to himself. His words invited a sudden, sweet laughter from his mate.

"But having said that... we agreed that I sleep on the floor." Po stated the condition of his deal with Shifu."I bet he is going to kill me."

"Oh no, he is not," She smirked playfully. "He is going to _destroy_ you."

"And I could use you as my defense."

"As if I could let you suffer on the cold floor while I sank in the warmth fabric of the bed." She quipped, "...besides your arms make a great addition to the collection of auto-cuddling pillows." She snuggled up closer to his chest and whispered, low and devious, "Don't you tell Shifu."

Po paid her a big goofy grin in response to her mischievous request to pledge his allegiance. Yeah, if Shifu knew he'd broken his promise, even when it was Tigress who invited him (and apparently him failing miserably to resist), that spelled out the one-way ticket to never ending pain and misery.

It was true that Po had brought a lot of change into the Jade Palace, and the relationship between them and Shifu wasn't as stiff and strained as it used to. The red panda even had joined to make his own joke and prank his students, often in retribution of their act. But even if privately Tigress and her adopted father had repaired, patched and rebuilt their relationship, she still often felt her father wouldn't put her happiness the top priority on his agenda.

And now, he was allowing Po to spend a few nights with her, whatever Shifu was exactly gaining from this she wasn't entirely sure about. Probably she was wrong, her father actually had always put her happiness as his top priority, he just never said so.

After their relationship was out of the bag, Tigress began openly showing her act of affection. She loved being around him. How couldn't she? Po was funny, jovial, creative and had an eccentric sense of humor that would turn her mundane day into an absolute roller-coaster ride. Not to mention his cooking capability was totally a killer.

They both went totally silent for awhile. Seeping in the background through the thin, penetrable layer bamboo wall, they could only hear the sound of an incredibly nasty baritone which struggling painfully to reach the high notes, accompanied by a sound of gushing water from the occupant next door. Someone must have decided to run a show while taking a shower.

"So tell me, how do you like my corny love letter?" The panda motioned towards the stash of parchment next to the lacquered box Tigress had read the night before.

"I love it. I think you should be a poet, Po!"

Her flattery was answered by her boyfriend's sarcastic cough, "Yeah, you can let my readers died suddenly from intense repulsion," he fabricated a gagging motion and subsequently died of a few overly dramatic choking spasm.

"You should be the one that read my poem with that dreamy voice of yours." He said again after resurrecting himself from his faked death. Even the list of training hall inventories, or maybe the imperial tax rules would sound heavenly under the work of her incredible vocal work.

"You seemed had rehearsed a lot of version of confession. Now, why don't you verbally tell me of your best one."

"My best one wasn't even written there." Po professed, a wide grin danced across his face.

"Oh! Even better. Woo me then." She challenged. Po drew a long breath as if taking the time to gather his courage.

"Tigress… I love you with all my, _butt_." For a moment, her face properly stunned, perhaps questioning whether her ears had betrayed her.

"My _what_?" She narrowed her ruby eyes, completely appalled.

" _Butt_." Po cheekily repeated, deepening the teasing look on his face.

"Why butt?" Her nonplussed expression now bore clear evidence on her usual stoic facade. Po grinned triumphantly. "I want to say my heart… but my butt is a lot bigger."

Realizing she had fallen into his trap, Tigress jabbed him on the side,"Oh, shut it!" Instinctively, Po dodged the teasing punch the tiger about to deliver. Subsequently, both of them laughing hard until the tears oozed out of their eyes and both of them struggled to breathe.

Tigress knew that was why she loved him. He was full of unbridled enthusiasm for life and its challenge, sheer determination to reach his dreams and the strike of brilliant creativity that would turn any boring day into a memory of a lifetime. As much as she couldn't fathom how both of them fit so perfectly together even when both of them had a chance to be with someone else, Tigress knew she needed him. He was always the one who dared to challenge her stubbornness, taught her it's okay to be imperfect and let her knew that love could never be earn nor exchanged… it was given. Maybe that's why she was here and they'd met, so that he could love her.

"Which one is your favorite?"

Tigress reluctantly disengaged herself from the warmth of Po's generous embrace. She stretched her arm to the absolute maximum without having to leave the comfort of her bed.

"This one." She handed him the top most parchment that already been undone since the night before. Po read the letter again mentally while humming some random song in the background. The reverberation of his vocal chords, and the gentle, comforting sound of his thudding heartbeat making her eyelids felt a bit heavier. One of his paw still on her back, gently caressing her robe, creating a warm, mild wave as she consciously snuggled closer into him.

Out of the blue, a soft, contented sigh escaped from her lips, followed by the words the panda desperately needed to hear.

"I love you, Po." Her voice was positively gushing with passion. Her simple declaration pierced his mind like an arrow.

The gaze of her gorgeous sunset eyes never faltered, staring intensely into his jade eyes. Po felt his heart rate reaching its top speed, his cheek began to burn, while a great sense of ecstasy enveloped all over him. It's not every day he could hear the unemotional, dispassionate, steel facade Master Tigress admitting her deepest sentiment.

 _Tigress, if I ever did anything right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you._

"And there goes…. you've fulfilled my second wildest dreams." He smiled, letting the calming breeze of her confession filtered through his soul.

"What was the first?" She asked curiously while making a wild guess it may have been Kung Fu related fantasy.

"Well, even if let say… I remain single, always dream one day to be a father." She fell silent on his plea. She gazed expressionlessly into his eyes, her eyes betraying nothing; however, it was apparent her mind currently scheming to come up with a plan. Even after years of befriending the feline which inevitably had advanced his skill in reading her was better than the most, there were times he failed to decode anything…. Such as now.

Suddenly, as if provoked by an unknown force, the tiger master purring dangerously, while her paws began diligently undoing the sash of his sleeping robe, while the other one was inviting his compliance to undo hers.

"T-Tigress?"

She discounted his stammering utterance, completely immersed in the task at hand. Po's heart nearly came out of his chest, and maybe even hopping on the floor. He gulped the nervous knot down his throat, second guessing what the tiger was up to.

Was she serious? Or maybe she was just playing a joke on him.

"Wait, w-what are you doing?" Po desperately tried to ignore the creeping anxiety (and excitement!) which growing more dominance. He felt his body went limp, and his appendages turned into jelly. Again, instead of answering him, Tigress just placed her finger and traced his lips with her claws to silence him. Po shuddered at her touch; he was completely rendered helpless in the paws of the tiger master.

But the transfiguration of the diminutive Master with ginormous ears transpired in his head. Po quickly hampered all the lewd fantasy and with all his might-stopping his craving paws from disrobing the goddess in front of him, he briefly thanking Guan Yin for his panda's biological instinct wasn't that difficult to suppress. Otherwise, he was sure a savage tryst was on the menu tonight.

"Tigress… W-why...why are you doing this?" Tigress congratulated herself mentally watching Po's white fur turned a few shade of scarlet.

"What do you think? Making your other dreams come true, of course!" The words hurtled effortlessly from her mouth. Her reply nearly caused him fell back from their bed (well… technically her bed.)

"Geez, I am not even sure a panda and a tiger would be compatible to make their own infusion." Po tried to refute her to distract his own mind from focusing too much into her tempting offer. He turned to look at her, but immediately regretted his decision when his sight greeted by her intriguing sunset eyes.

"You won't know unless you try," she said invitingly, almost sounded like the line Po read from Viper's trashy novel. He swore he would have trouble sleeping tonight reciting the sweet sound of her velvety voice fell from her lips, seducing him."If the universe could turn a noodle maker, moreover a panda, into the most illustrious hero in China… making a panda-tiger hybrid would be just a stroll in the park." She added with a chuckle of mischief Po had never heard of her.

"Wait, I couldn't take your honors until we tie the knot. Shifu would murder me… which is why I brought you here."

Tigress gasped, shock seemed to have robbed her of her voice. Immediately, she dropped her act, wiggled herself out of his warm cuddles. "Po? What's all this about?" There was a hint of annoyance and frustration in her voice, but quickly dissolved when she felt his moist, warm lips on her, offering a passionate, unexpected kiss. Tigress silently chided herself, how could one simple action tamed her temperamental spirit and obliterated her defiance completely within seconds?

Truthfully, Po had a trouble himself finding the right time to expose the real reason why he brought her here, until the chance presented itself. He pulled out of the kiss, to meet her crimson eyes staring at him in deep confusion.

"Tigress, although it took me years to realize this…. " His face was hardened with concentration, something that Tigress thought Po wouldn't be capable of. "But now I know, you are the only woman that would make me truly happy, the only girl that I wish I could share my entire mortal existence with. Although our relationship had been very much unorthodox, unimaginable and often time downright ridiculous, I am sure you are the only woman I love. So..." Po paused, gauging the tiger's reaction.

Evaluating Po elaborate proposition, Tigress' quick thinking had deduced that the panda purposely asked Shifu's permission to send them here so he could propose her. Realizing this, the lines around her eyes immediately eased and an unrestrained brilliance blossomed across her face.

"Would you..." He halted because the words had deserted him. By then he was blushing deep red again, while all the well-rehearsed proposal caught somewhere between the uptight breaths in his throat. Po found himself addressing the floor.

Tigress smiled as billowing crest of warm pleasure sank within her soul together with the realization of what all this may entail. She cupped his cheeks, lingered her lips close to his, and counter-offer his incomplete proposal.

"I'll be happy having children with you, panda."

With swift, sure movement, her words of consent melt between their lips, greeting each other in a long, lazy drag.

Then the next thing she knew, Po couldn't restrain his jubilant exclamation, running out of their room and shouting in feverish enthusiasm on the top of his lungs.

"She said YES!"

"Po...! Wait...! You have not tied your robe!"

* * *

I added the last line, thanks to Valentine McDaniel to point this out! Credit to you.


End file.
